My Nightmare
by Princess Pumkins ELF
Summary: Kisah seorang Lee Sungmin yang mendapatkan perlakuan seenaknya dari sang tuan muda, Cho Kyuhyun. Dan bagaimana dengan Lee Hyukjae? Roomate Sungmin tampaknya menyimpan perasaan terhadap teman baru seprofesinya itu/"Hanya saja kau terlihat begitu sexy dengan seragam itu.. Dan pasti akan jauh lebih sexy jika kau tak menggunakannya sama sekali"/KyuMin/Yaoi/M-Preg/DLDR! Chap 6 up!
1. Chapter 1

**My Nightmare**

Chapter 1

**Author**:  
Hanifa Pingkan a.k.a Sung Rae Yoo

**Title:**

My Nightmare

**Lenght:  
**Chaptered

**Desclaimer****:  
**Sungmin adalah mahluk ciptaan Tuhan. Milik Tuhan, milik _eomma Appa_-nya, dan juga _Author _pingkan sendiri ! *pada siap obor dah-_-*abaikan

**Warning:  
**_NO PLAGIATISME! Mian, typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana. Bahasanya sedikit dipaksakan. Cerita pasaran -_-, Boy X Boy, Yaoi, __**M-Preg**__, DON'T BASH! No FLAME! DLDR! Just RnR, okay? ^^_

**Summary:  
**Kisah seorang Lee Sungmin yang mendapatkan perlakuan seenaknya dari sang tuan muda, Cho Kyuhyun. Dan bagaimana dengan Lee Hyukjae sang _roomate_ yang tampak menyimpan perasaan terhadap teman baru seprofesinya itu?

**Rating:**

Saat ini T+

**Pairing/Cast:  
**-Lee Sungmin  
-Cho Kyuhyun  
-Lee Hyukjae

-Other

.

_-_-_-_-_-_-My Nightmare-_-_-_-_-_-_

By

_-_-_-_-_-_-Princess Pumkins ELF-_-_-_-_-_-_

.

.

'CKLEKK'

Seorang pemuda bersurai kecokelatan membuka pintu dan masuk kedalam rumah megah-nya. Semua ia lakukan dalam diam, tak ada sedikitpun salam yang terucap ataupun kata-kata lainnya. _Namja _tampan bernama Kyuhyun ini memang terkenal dengan sifatnya yang pendiam dan cuek.

"Ahh, kau yakin ingin menggantikan Lee _Ahjumma_ bekerja disini, Sungmin_-ssi_?" Tanya seorang wanita diruang tamu. Bukan, pertanyaan itu bukan ditunjukan untuk Kyuhyun. Bukankah sudah jelas jika wanita tadi menyebutkan nama 'Sungmin?'

"Ahh, _ne_.. Nyonya" Jawab sebuah suara tenor dengan sopan. Suara itu milik lawan bicara sang wanita. Ya, mungkin suara milik orang bernama Sungmin yang tadi disebutkan.

"Tapi kau masih begitu muda untuk bekerja. _Err_— Bukankah setiap anak muda akan merasa malu, jika dirinya bekerja sebagai pembantu? Terlebih kau seorang pria dan —Kurasa kau lumayan tampan" Wanita paruh baya ini kembali bertanya dan memberikan sedikit komentar.

"Dia tidak tampan, _eomma_. Tetapi manis. Sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan cantik, namun seperti yang kau katakan tadi. Ternyata dia seorang _namja_" Kyuhyun yang memang baru pulang sekolah, melintas di depan dua orang yang tengah bercakap-cakap diruang tamu itu. Matanya hanya melirik sedikit pada orang yang berbicara dengan sang _eomma_. Namja bernama lengkap Cho Kyuhyun ini memang terkenal cuek, bukan? Lagi pula itu hanya peneriman pembantu baru, tidak terlalu penting menurutnya.

Sungmin mendongak mendengar suara lain yang mengintrupsi percakapannya. Matanya menatap pemuda tampan yang tampak asing. Namun Sungmin tahu, itu pasti calon tuan mudanya. Pemuda itu menyebut wanita dihadapannya dengan sebutan '_eomma'_, bukan? Ia memang pernah dengar dari mendiang ibunya, keluarga Cho memiliki seorang putra dirumah mewah dan megah itu.

Sungmin sedikit membungkuk sebagai tanda hormat.

"Hey, mau kemana kau? Kau tak ingin mengenal Sungmin terlebih dahulu?" Nyonya Cho —_eomma _Kyuhyun— memanggil sang anak saat melihat pemuda itu berniat menaiki tangga.

"Tidak usah. Tak penting berbicara dengan seorang pembantu. Ia cukup mematuhi apa yang kita perintahkan, bukan?" Jawab Kyuhyun dengan seringaian angkuhnya, lalu pergi tanpa mendengar tanggapan sang _eomma._

"Aissh! Benar-benar anak itu! Sungmin_-ssi_? Maafkan kelakuan anakku, _ne_? Ia memang memiliki sifat seperti itu" Nyonya Cho tersenyum bersalah. _Yeoja_ paruh baya ini memang begitu baik dan ramah. Berbanding terbalik dengan Kyuhyun yang begitu angkuh.

"_Ne_, tidak apa-apa nyonya, Cho" Sungmin tersenyum maklum.

_Yeoja_ paruh baya itu tersenyum lembut. Ia tahu Sungmin benar-benar tulus memaklumi tingkah Kyuhyun yang cukup menyinggung tadi. Dengan sayang tangannya mengelus kepala Sungmin. "Aku tahu kau memang anak baik, Sungmin_-ah_. Andai saja Kyuhyun bisa bersikap sepertimu"

Sungmin sedikit terkejut dengan perlakuan halus sang majikan barunya. "N-nyonya.." Cicit-nya gugup terhadap perlakuan sang majikan.

"Baiklah karena baru hari ini kau berada di kediaman keluarga Cho, kau cukup mengantarkan makan malam ke kamar Kyuhyun. Anak itu memang tidak akan turun ke meja makan kecuali waktu sarapan" Nyonya Cho mejelaskan sedikit hal tentang Kyuhyun. "Kau jangan terlalu memaksakan dirimu untuk bekerja berat, Sungmin_-ah_.. Masih banyak _maid_ lain, disini" Pesannya pada Sungmin.

"_Ne_, nyonya. Anda terlalu baik kepada seorang pembantu seperti saya. Saya sangat bersyukur memiliki majikan yang sangat baik seperi keluarga Cho. _Jeongmal gamsahamnida_" Sungmin kembali membungkuk sopan.

Nyonya besar itu kembali tersenyum. Pemuda dihadapannya ini benar-benar berhati mulia. "Sekarang aku akan memanggil seseorang untuk membawamu berkeliling rumah ini. Setelah itu kau bisa sedikit beristirahat sebelum mengantarkan makan malam untuk Kyuhyun"

Sungmin mengangguk mendengar perkataan sang majikan. Lima belas detik kemudian, seorang pria bertubuh sedikit lebih tinggi dari _namja_ bergigi kelinci itu datang karena teriakkan halus nyonya Cho. Pemuda bertubuh kurus itu berkedip berkali-kali menatap dari atas sampai bawah sosok imut yang kini berada disampingnya. Seolah rekan baru seprofesi-nya itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat tidak biasa.

"Hyukjae_-ah_, ini Sungmin. Ia akan bekerja dirumah ini sama seperti-mu. Sekarang, tolong kau antarkan Sungmin untuk berkeliling rumah ini, _ne_~" Perintah lembut wanita paruh baya itu. Merasa namanya dipanggil, _namja_ yang sibuk memperhatikan Sungmin tadi mengalihkan segera pandangannya. "Dan mulai saat ini, Sungmin akan menjadi teman sekamarmu. Kuharap kalian bisa berteman dengan baik" Lanjut nyonya besar itu menatap Sungmin dan Hyukjae bergantian dengan seulas senyum.

Hyukjae terdiam mendengarnya. _Menjadi teman sekamar _namja_ ini_? _Ahh, Semoga saja aku bisa menahan diri._ Hyukjae menatap Sungmin kembali lalu menghela nafas. _Aissh, apa yang kau pikirkan Lee Hyukjae_! _Jauhkan pemikiran anehmu itu_! Kini pemuda bersenyum khas itu menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Hyukjae_-ah_, apakah kau merasa keberatan?Jika iya, Sungmin akan kupindahkan ke kamar lain" Nyonya Cho bertanya setelah melihat sang pembantu hanya terdiam dan menggeleng. Sungmin kini ikut menatap pria disampingnya.

"A-ah!? Ani. Tentu saja tidak" Bantah Hyukjae cepat. Ia menggaruk belekang lehernya canggung. "Baiklah, kami permisi dahulu nyonya. Ayo Sungmin_-ah_" Dengan membungkukkan badan hormat, Hyukjae menunjukkan _gummy smile_-nya dan menarik tangan Sungmin penuh semangat.

Sungmin yang sedari tadi terdiam hanya bisa mengikuti pergerakan mengejutkan pemuda bertubuh kurus yang menariknya. Ia berusaha membalikkan kepala dan menunduk terhadap nyonya Cho. Sedangkan nyonya Cho hanya tersenyum geli melihat kelakuan dua pembantu tersayangnya.

.

.

_-_-_-_-_-_-My Nightmare-_-_-_-_-_-_

By

_-_-_-_-_-_-Princess Pumkins ELF-_-_-_-_-_-_

.

.

'TOK TOK TOK'

"Saya membawakan makanan malam untuk anda, tuan muda" Sungmin mengetuk pintu kamar sang tuan muda dengan membawa sebuah nampan ditangan kirinya. Namja manis ini telah mengganti pakaiannya tadi dengan seragam khas pekerja dikeluarga Cho.

"Masuk" Jawab suara dibalik pintu itu singkat. Sungmin yang mendengar nada dingin itu pun memegang gagang pintu dengan jantung berdebar kencang.

Kalian salah jika berpikir Sungmin menyukai tuan mudanya itu. Ia mengakuinya bahwa Kyuhyun memanglah tampan. Tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya berdebar. Sungmin berdebar karena ini pengalaman pertamanya bekerja. Apalagi setelah mengetahui sikap dingin dan angkuh sang tuan muda tadi. Ohh, jangan sampai Sungmin dipecat dihari pertamanya bekerja karena melakukan kesalahan kecil di depan tuan muda Cho itu. Ia masih sangat ingin melanjutkan sekolahnya.

'CKLEKK'

Sungmin membuka pelan pintu bercat putih itu. "Akan saya letakan di meja nakas, tuan" Tanpa memerhatikan sekitar, namja manis ini melangkah kemeja nakas disamping kasur king size milik Kyuhyun. Ia hanya perlu berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaannya. Ingat, jangan sampai melakukan kesalahan sekecil apapun!

Nampan berisi makanan itu telah berhasil ia letakan tanpa sedikit pun kesalahan. Sungmin bisa bernafas lega sekarang. Tinggal keluar dari kamar itu, dan pekerjaan pertamanya sukses. Sungmin segera berbalik, dan—

"Tu-tuan muda.."— Sungmin begitu gugup dan terkejut karena sang tuan muda sudah berdiri dihadapannya. Dan gerakan refleks yang dilakukannya adalah mundur beberapa langkah kebelakang. Sungguh, jantung Sungmin serasa ingin copot saat ini juga. Bagaimana tidak? Tuan muda Cho itu tiba-tiba berada di hadapannya, bahkan dengan jarak wajah yang sangat dekat tadi.

"Kau pembantu baru yang tadi, bukan?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil mendekati Sungmin yang terus mundur.

"I-iya, me-memangnya ada apa, tuan?" Sungmin semakin gugup ketika Kyuhyun berjalan mendekatinya. Apalagi saat ia menyadari tubuhnya telah membentur kasur biru —milik Kyuhyun— diruangan itu dan tidak sengaja jatuh terduduk disana.

"Tidak ada. Hanya saja..." Jawaban itu sengaja Kyuhyun gantungkan. Saat ini tuan muda itu sudah tepat dihadapan Sungmin dan menatap namja manis itu dengan seringaiannya. Sedikit menunduk untuk mensejajarkan bibir tebalnya dengan telinga sang pembantu. Lalu pria tampan itu melanjutkan kata-katanya dengan berbisik secara _seductive._

"Hanya saja kau terlihat begitu _sexy_ dengan seragam itu.. Dan pasti akan jauh lebih _sexy_ jika kau tak menggunakannya sama sekali" Kyuhyun pun menjilat telinga itu saat telah menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Mengulum telinga putih Sungmin dengan gerakan pelan dan juga _seductive._

.

.

.

ToBeContinue~  
Ya! Annyeong readerdeul~  
'Krikk krikk' #Jangkrik yang nyahut -_-

Aku bawa FF Baru, nih.. Lagi belajar bikin yadong.. :D wkwk *Ngakak nista bareng Kyu*.  
Maaf yaa, bukannya lanjutin _He's Mine!_ Atau _Studying For Loving Me_, hehe.. Tapi suatu saat pasti kulanjut, kok! Maaf juga kalo ini pendek, masih prolog soalnya. Dan kalo banyak yang minat, chapter berikutnya pasti kupanjangin :)

Ohh, iyaa.. Aku buat ini M-Preg. Soalnya aku paling suka sama yang namanya 'KyuMin M-Preg' atau enggak 'KyuMin Pedo' *Don't Bash* Dan sebenarnya aku sedikit sedih, karena KyuMin FF kok semakin sedikit, yaa? Padahal aku lebih suka jadi reader *maunya tinggal baca* Yaudah, akhirnya aku putusin untuk buat FF, deh~ Ayo dong, budidayakan(?) FF KyuMin! Kalian cinta KyuMin, kan?

Last, reviews please d(^O^)b


	2. Chapter 2

My Nightmare ****

Chapter 2

**Author**:  
Hanifa Pingkan a.k.a Sung Rae Yoo

**Title:**

My Nightmare

**Lenght:  
**Chaptered

**Desclaimer****:  
**Sungmin adalah mahluk ciptaan Tuhan. Milik Tuhan, milik _eomma Appa_-nya, dan juga _Author _Pingkan sendiri ! *pada siap obor dah-_-*abaikan

**Warning:  
**_NO PLAGIATISME! Mian, typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana. Bahasanya sedikit dipaksakan. Cerita pasaran -_-, Boy X Boy, Yaoi, __**M-Preg**__, DON'T BASH! No FLAME! DLDR! Just RnR, okay?^^_

**Sumarry:  
**Kisah seorang Lee Sungmin yang mendapatkan perlakuan seenaknya dari sang tuan muda, Cho bagaimana dengan Lee Hyukjae? _Roomate_ Sungmin tampaknya menyimpan perasaan terhadap teman baru seprofesinya itu?

**Rating:**

Saat ini T+

**Pairing/Cast:  
**-Lee Sungmin  
-Cho Kyuhyun  
-Lee Hyukjae  
-Other

.

_-_-My Nightmare-_-_

By

_-_-Princess Pumkins ELF-_-_

.

.

"Tidak ada. Hanya saja..." Jawaban itu sengaja Kyuhyun gantungkan. Saat ini tuan muda itu sudah tepat dihadapan Sungmin dan menatap namja manis itu dengan seringaiannya. Sedikit menunduk untuk mensejajarkan bibir tebalnya dengan telinga sang pembantu. Lalu pria tampan itu melanjutkan kata-katanya dengan berbisik secara _seductive._

"Hanya saja kau terlihat begitu _sexy_ dengan seragam itu.. Dan pasti akan lebih _sexy_ jika kau tak menggunakannya sama sekali" Kyuhyun pun menjilat telinga itu saat telah menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Mengulum telinga putih Sungmin dengan gerakan pelan dan juga _seductive._

**_Chapter 2_**

Sungmin terdiam. Matanya membulat karena begitu _shock_. Apakah tuan mudanya baru saja mengatakan bahwa ia _sexy_? Dan akan tampak lebih _sexy_ jika— Ahk! Benda apa yang terasa hangat dan basah di telinganya saat ini? Seketika Sungmin sadar dari keterjutannya dan merinding hebat.

"Ahh~ Tu-tuanh, apa yang k-kau lakukan?" Ucap Sungmin dengan suara bergetar.

Ucapan Sungmin sama sekali tak di anggap oleh Kyuhyun. Putra keluarga Cho itu malah mengulum telinga Sungmin semakin bernafsu dan membuat pembantu manis itu semakin mendesah tertahan.

"Janganh.. Tuan muhh—dah.." Sungmin hanya bisa merancau dan berusaha terus mendorong tubuh tuan muda-nya tersebut.

Kyuhyun terus mengulum telinga sensitive Sungmin sambil sesekali menggigit gemas. Pemuda tinggi ini sama sekali tak merasa pegal dengan posisinya yang tak berubah sedari tadi. Matanya melirik wajah semerah tomat Sungmin yang terus memberontak. Tangan mungil itu masih berusaha mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun agar menjauh darinya. Tetapi tentu saja namja berkulit pucat ini lebih kuat menahan tubuh mungil Sungmin. Kyuhyun tahu tak ada yang bisa menolak sentuhannya. Begitu pula tubuh lemah dibawahnya ini. Ia juga tahu pembantu barunya itu berusaha keras menahan desahan _sexy_-nya —menurut Kyuhyun— dengan menggigit kuat bibir shape 'M' itu.

_Damn! Him gesture it's so sexy_! Birahi Kyuhyun malah semakin tersulut ketika melihat Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya. Tangan yang sedari tadi dia gunakan sebagai penopang tubuh, ia tarik sebelah untuk terus merapatkan tubuhnya dengan sang pembantu manis. Bukannya ia tak ingin langsung menindih tubuh lemah dibawahnya itu. Hanya saja ia sedang tidak ingin bermain cepat. _Bermain-main sebentar sepertinya menyenangkan_. Batinya setelah merasa tubuh Sungmin yang bergetar semakin hebat.

"Hiks.. Tidak.. Kumohon b-berhenti tuanhh.. Hiks" Sungmin mulai terisak saat cumbuan Kyuhyun bergerak semakin liar. Orang yang menjadi tuan mudanya itu mulai menghisap, menggigit, serta menjilat kulit leher dibawah telinganya yang _sensitive_. Menciptakan satu tanda merah dikulit seputih susu itu.

Kyuhyun yang menyadari 'korbannya' menangis, memberhentikan sejenak kegiatannya untuk melihat wajah manis penuh rasa takut itu.

"Dasar cengeng, berhentilah menangis" Ucapnya dingin. "Kupikir sudah cukup untuk menggodamu" Kyuhyun sedikit menjeda. "Yang sebenarnya ku inginkan adalah kau memuaskan hasratku" Ucapnya dengan wajah bengis.

Ucapan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin yang sedari tadi menunduk menjadi mendongak menatapnya. Wajahnya menatap bingung Kyuhyun.

"Kau harus men-_service_ku, melayaniku hingga hasratku terpuaskan. Mengerti?" Jawab Kyuhyun yang melihat tatapan bingung Sungmin dengan tegas.

"Tapi tuan—"

"Tak ada bantahan. Kau bekerja dirumah ini, tandanya kau harus menuruti apapun yang aku perintahkan sebagai majikan. Sekarang cepat puaskan aku!" Perintah kyuhyun seenaknya.

"Tuan—"

"Apa kau bodoh? Cepat rangsang dan puaskan aku! Apa kau ingin kubuang kejalanan, hah!" Lagi-lagi Kyuhyun tak membiarkan Sungmin menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Mata obsidian kelamnya menatap Sungmin menuntut dengan tangannya yang mencengkram kuat rahang pemuda itu.

'BUGH'

Kyuhyun mendorong tubuh Sungmin ke kasur lalu segera menindihnya.

"Lakhu-kanh seph-erti inihh.." Tangan Sungmin yang sedari tadi gemetar Kyuhyun gerakan untuk meremas miliknya. Pewaris keluarga Cho ini mendesah kenikmatan akan remasan tangan Sungmin di tubuh bagian bawahnya. Ya, walaupun dirinya sendirilah yang menggerakkan tangan mungil itu. "Ini nik-mathh, ahh~"

Sungmin yang menyadari tangannya telah digerakkan untuk hal nista itu pun segera menarik tangannya. Ia menatap horor Kyuhyun yang menatapnya dengan pandangan mematikan.

"Mengapa kau tarik tanganmu? Aku sudah berbaik hati mengajarimu cara memuaskanku, _damn_!" Bentak Kyuhyun kesal karena hasratnya terhenti. Ia kembali menarik tangan Sungmin untuk memanjakan organ vital-nya. "Ahh~" Desahnya kembali.

Sungmin mulai menangis dalam diam. Mati-matian ia menahan isakannya agar tak di dengar oleh sang majikan muda. Tangannya terasa sangat kotor. Tak seharusnya ia menyentuh benda keras menjiikan milik Kyuhyun itu. Harga dirinya begitu terlukai akibat pelecehan majikan barunya ini. Ia mencoba berontak, tapi pergerakannya sudah terlanjur terkunci oleh tubuh pria itu. Lagi pula Sungmin begitu takut dengan perlakuan kasar yang akan diterimannya jika terus berontak. Sungmin adalah orang yang lemah lembut dan sangat _sensitive_.

"Ahhh.. Lain kali, kau-hh.. Hharus melakukannya sendiri.. Hahh~" Ucap dan desah Kyuhyun yang masih menikmati kegiatannya. Ia menambah tempo pergerakan tangannya semakin cepat. _Rasanya benar-benar sangat menakjubkan_! Sebenarnya Kyuhyun tahu Sungmin sedang menangis akibat perbuatannya. _But, who care_? Yang penting dirinya sedang dipuaskan saat ini.

Bosan dengan rangsangan tangan Sungmin. Kyuhyun berniat melakukan sesuatu yang lebih. Ia bangun dari posisi menindih tubuh mungil berisi itu. Membuat Sungmin menghentikan sejenak tangisnya. _Apa ini sudah berakhir_? Batinnya penuh harap. Tetapi sungguh jauh dari yang ia harapkann. Kyuhyun kini merangkak kearah wajahnya. Mendekati tubuh bagian bawah itu persis di hadapan wajah Sungmin. Sungmin kembali berteriak pilu di dalam hati. Tangisnya sudah benar-benar tak bisa ditahan. _Semoga ini hanyalah mimpi buruk._

"Sekarang kau harus memuaskan milik-ku ini dengan mulut mu. Lakukan dengan baik atau aku akan memberi pelajaran terhadapmu" Ucap Kyuhyun tegas dan penuh ancaman. Sungmin semakin bergetar ketakutan. Dalam hati ia memanjatkan do'a agar Tuhan mengirimkan pertolongan untuknya. "Ingat, lakukan dengan benar!" Perintah Kyuhyun sambil membuka pengait dan menurunkan resleting _jeans_-nya.

Sungmin menutup rapat-rapat matanya saat Kyuhyun akan membuka celana dalam yang pemuda itu kenakan. Ia kini merasakan ada tangan yang mencengkram rahang-nya kuat. Sepertinya Kyuhyun sedang mengarahkan mulut Sungmin kearah miliknya yang sudah tegang. Ya, sedikit lagi bibir tipis Sungmin menyentuh benda itu dan—

'TOK TOK TOK'

"_Jeoseonghamnida_, permisi tuan muda. Apakah Lee Sungmin ada di dalam? Nyonya besar Cho menyuruh saya untuk mencarinya" —Bunyi ketukan pintu disertai suara Hyukjae terdengar. Menghentikan pergerakan tangan Kyuhyun yang tengah mengarahkan milik-nya itu seketika. Benda panjang itu tinggal 3cm lagi menyentuh bibir Sungmin yang tengah bergetar tak karuan.

_Dammit! Who is the fucking people!?_

Kyuhyun mengutuk orang yang dengan lancangnya mengganggu kegiatannya itu. Mungkin ia akan tetap melanjutkan kegiatannya jika saja ia tak mendengar kata 'eomma' yang tadi diucapkan. Dengan terus mengumpat dalam hati, ia kembali memasukan kejantannya yang tengah menegang hebat ke celana dalamnya kembali. Sepertinya ia akan melanjutkannya dengan permainan _single_. _Sial! Untuk apa _yeoja_ itu mencari pembantu ini!_ Bahkan ia juga memaki wanita yang telah melahirkannya kedunia ini. Sepertinya Kyuhyun benar-benar dalam keadaan kesal.

Merasa tangan sang majikan muda sudah tak lagi mencengkram rahangnya, dengan segera Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya kearah samping. Takut melihat wajah tuannya dan 'sesuatu' yang hampir menyentuh bibirnya tadi. Sedikit demi sedikit Sungmin mulai membuka matanya yang tadi tertutup rapat.

"Hapus air matamu dan rapihkan bajumu. Bersikaplah seolah tadi tak terjadi apa-apa. Dan jangan katakan ini pada siapapun terutama _appa_ dan _eomma_. Ingat jangan beritahu kepada siapapun! Awas jika kau berani macam-macam. Aku tak akan segan-segan melakukan hal kasar terhadapmu" Kyuhyun kembali mengancam dengan dingin dan mengerikan. Pemuda itu membenarkan pakaiannya yang terlihat sangat berantakan. Sementara Sungmin hanya mengangguk takut. Ia bangun dari kasur Kyuhyun dan menghapus jejak air matanya. Tidak lupa Sungmin sedikit merapihkan bajunya sebelum berjalan menuju pintu.

_Terima kasih telah menyelamatkanku hari ini, Tuhan_.

"Saya pe-permisi" Sungmin menunduk kepada Kyuhyun tanpa melihat wajahnya. Sungguh ia masih merasa sangat ketakutan. Ia sudah berada di depan pintu kamar itu dan segera memutar kenopnya. Dalam hati Sungmin terus berucap syukur karena Tuhan mendengar permohonan pertolongan-nya.

'CKLEKK'

"Ahh, ternyata kau ben —Sungmin-ah!? Ada apa denganmu? Wajahmu pucat dan kau tampak sangat berantakan" Hyukjae seketika panik setelah melihat dengan jelas wajah Sungmin yang kini berada dihadapannya. Ia bisa melihat mata indah bening itu kini memerah dan agak bengkak. Persis seperti orang yang habis menangis.

Hening. Sungmin hanya diam tanpa menjawab. Wajahnya tertunduk dalam. Air mata kembali menggenang dipelupuknya. Ingin sekali Sungmin menceritakan pada orang yang telah menjadi teman sekamarnya ini tentang kejadian yang baru saja menimpanya. Mungkin saja teman-nya itu bisa meringankan bebannya ataupun memberikan ancaman sang tuan muda membuatnya harus berpikir berkali-kali.

_Ingat jangan beritahu kepada siapapun!_

"Sungmin_-ah_?" Tanya Hyukjae kembali. Dari nada suaranya terdengar pemuda bertubuh kurus ini semakin mengkhawatirkan Sungmin yang hanya diam. Sungmin kini menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat. Mencoba memperkuat pertahannya yang hampir terpecah. Sekuat tenaga Sungmin menahan air mata yang hendak jatuh itu dan menatap Hyukjae.

"A-aku baik-baik saja Hyuk-ah. Terima kasih telah mengkhawatirkan aku. Ada apa nyonya Cho memanggilku?" Sungmin berkata pelan dan tersenyum lemah. Ia telah berhasil menahan tangisannya dengan satu tarikan nafas.

_Aneh. Seperti ada yang disembunyikan olehnya_. Hyukjae mengererutkan keningnya menatap Sungmin. "Hmm.. Nyonya Cho ingin memberikan seragam sekolah untukmu. Besok kau akan mulai bersekolah ditempat yang baru bersama aku dan tuan muda Cho" Jelas Hyukjae. "Ayo, kuantar ketempat nyonya besar berada" Sungmin hanya mengangguk dan mengikuti Hyukjae. Pemuda yang bermarga sama dengannya itu kembali menarik tangannya. Sepertinya Hyukjae suka sekali menarik tangan Sungmin.

"Lee Sungmin"

Baru beberapa langkah mereka berjalan, suara dingin dan angkuh seorang Cho Kyuhyun kembali terdengar. Seperti medengar bunyi lonceng kematian. Langkah Sungmin terhenti dan tubuhnya kembali menegang. _Apa lagi kali ini_? Batin-nya cemas.

"Kau.."

Ohh, mengapa waktu terasa begitu lambat saat ini?

"Sepertinya lupa menutup kembali pintu kamarku" Lanjut suara itu. Masih dengan nada yang sama. Sungmin sedikit bernafas lega mendengarnya. Ia berbalik dan menutup pintu kamar itu cepat.

"_Jeoseonghamnida_, tuan muda Cho" Ucapnya sebelum menutup pintu dengan wajah terunduk.

Tanpa Sungmin sadari, sedari tadi majikan mudanya itu terus saja memperhatikan dirinya dan Hyukjae. Ahh, terutama dirinya. Tuan muda itu menyeringai seram mendengar pembicaraan dua pembantunya itu.

_Bersekolah ditempat yang sama denganku?_

_Well, sepertinya akan ada bahan mainan baru disekolah._

.

.

_-_-My Nightmare-_-_

By

_-_-Princess Pumkins ELF-_-_

.

.

"Sungmin_-ah_?"

Sungmin menoleh kearah asal suara yang memanggil nama-nya. Bisa ia lihat Hyukjae yang kini bangun dari rebahannya dan berduduk sila. Mereka memang sudah berada dikamar, dan ini sudah waktunya jam tidur. "Hyukjae-ah? Apakah tidurmu terganggu karena aktifitasku? Maaf, sebentar lagi aku akan segera menyelesaikan ini" Ucap-nya merasa tak enak.

Hyukjae tersenyum kecil. "Tidak, aku sama sekali tak merasa terganggu. Lagi pula aku belum tidur sedari tadi. Perlu bantuan?" Ucapnya sambil menawarkan bantuan. Ia memang sedari tadi hanya merebahkan tubuhnya tanpa tertidur diatas ranjang. Entahlah, bayang-bayang Sungmin terus menyelimuti pikirannya sehingga ia sulit terlelap. Sementara Sungmin sama sekali tak menyadari itu karena terlalu sibuk menata barang-barangnya.

"Tidak, terima kasih, Hyuk_-ah_. Aku hanya tinggal menaruh _box_ ini diatas lemari" Tolak Sungmin halus sambil menunjukan sebuah kotak berwarna _pink_ yang tengah dibawanya.

Sungmin menyatukan alisnya saat berusaha menaruh kotak _pink_ itu diatas lemari. Sepertinya ia kesusahan menaruh kotak itu karena tinggi badannya yang kurang. Sial, padahal tinggal sedikit lagi. Hyukjae yang melihat ekspresi yang dikeluarkan Sungmin itu kembali tersenyum kecil. _Imut sekali. Ya Tuhan, kuat 'kan aku_. Ia beranjak dari kasurnya dan berjalan kearah Sungmin.

"Jika kau mempunyai masalah, katakan saja padaku, Min_-ah_" Ucap Hyukjae yang kini berada tepat dibelakang Sungmin. Pemuda dengan julukan _anchovy_ itu tengah menaruh kotak _pink_ sang namja kelinci keatas lemari. "Lihat? Akan ada solusi jika kau mau berbagi masalah-mu, bukan?" Ucapnya pada Sungmin sambil tersenyum puas.

Sungmin hanya bisa terdiam mendengar ucapan sang teman sekamar. _Berbagi masalah? Solusi_? Tiba-tiba ia jadi teringat dengan kejadian saat dirinya berada dikamar sang tuan muda. _Benarkah aku harus membicarakan apa yang menimpaku tadi? Tidak. Kau akan tamat jika sampai ada yang mengetahuinya, Lee Sungmin!_

"Hey.. Sungmin_-ah_?" Panggilan Hyukjae membuat Sungmin tersadar dari lamunan-nya. Dirinya berbalik dan berusaha tersenyum kepada sosok dihadapannya itu. Ia sudah memantapkan hati untuk mengikuti ucapan sang tuan muda. Ia tidak akan mengatakan apa yang dilakukan orang itu terhadap dirinya tadi. Ya, Sungmin lebih memilih jalan aman. Sesuatu yang buruk pasti akan menimpanya jika sampai rahasia itu diketahui orang lain.

"_Ne_, ada apa Hyukjae?"

Hyukjae memicingkan matanya dan mendekat kearah wajah Sungmin. Sungmin mengernyit bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan pemuda dihadapannya itu. Pemuda yang memicingkan mata itu mengarahkan pandangannya kearah telinga Sungmin.

"Itu... Sepertinya aku baru melihatnya..."

.

.

"...Tanda merah apa yang ada dibawah telingamu ini?"

'DEG'

.

.

.

ToBeContinue~  
Annyeong! ^^ #Ditimpuk HyunMing sama reader :D hehe

Wah, aku gak nyangka banget ada banyak yang merespon baik FF gaje ini. Aku seneng banget, jujur itu bikin aku sangat bersemangat. Dan Alhamdulillah, semua review-nya positive dan tidak ada yang bersifat menjatuhkan. Jeongmal gamsahamnida semuanya :D

Maaf, chapter 2 ini gak bisa update cepat. Sebenarnya minggu kemarin aku mau meng-update, tapi ada acara keluarga mendadak. *sigh* Tapi aku akan berusaha sebaik mungkin. Dan semoga FF ini tak mengecewakan, yah

Buat yang nanya seperti apa seragam Ming, sebenarnya itu hanya kemeja putih tipis bermotif dan celana hitam panjang. Yaah, sesuai seragam pekerja dirumah keluarga Cho versi aku #plakk. Tapi emang si Kyu-nya ajah yang —ekhm— mesum. Ohh, iyaa.. Setuju kan FF KyuMin semakin langka? :/ Aku hanya mau bilang terus support KyuMin dan semangat untuk para author Semoga FF KyuMin semakin terlestaikan(?). Love You KYUMIN :*

Last, reviews please


	3. Chapter 3

My Nightmare

Chapter 3

**Author**:  
Hanifa Pingkan a.k.a Sung Rae Yoo

**Title:**

My Nightmare

**Lenght:  
**Chaptered

**Desclaimer****:  
**Sungmin adalah mahluk ciptaan Tuhan. Milik Tuhan, milik _eomma Appa_-nya, dan juga _Author _Pingkan sendiri ! *pada siap obor dah-_-*abaikan

**Warning:  
**_NO PLAGIATISME! Mian, typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana. Bahasanya sedikit dipaksakan. Cerita pasaran -_-, Boy X Boy, Yaoi, __**M-Preg**__, DON'T BASH! No FLAME! DLDR! Just RnR, okay?^^_

**Sumarry:  
**Kisah seorang Lee Sungmin yang mendapatkan perlakuan seenaknya dari sang tuan muda, Cho bagaimana dengan Lee Hyukjae? _Roomate_ Sungmin tampaknya menyimpan perasaan terhadap teman baru seprofesinya itu?

**Rating:**

Saat ini T+

**Pairing/Cast:  
**-Lee Sungmin  
-Cho Kyuhyun  
-Lee Hyukjae  
-Other

.

_-_-My Nightmare-_-_

By

_-_-Princess Pumkins ELF-_-_

.

.

Hyukjae memicingkan matanya dan mendekat kearah wajah Sungmin. Sungmin mengernyit bingung dengan apa yang dilakukan pemuda dihadapannya itu. Pemuda yang memicingkan mata itu mengarahkan pandangannya kearah telinga Sungmin.

"Itu... Sepertinya aku baru melihatnya... "

.

.

"...Tanda merah apa yang ada dibawah telingamu ini?"

'DEG'

.

.

**_Chapter 3_**

Sungmin terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Hyukjae. Matanya sedikit membulat dan jantungnya berdetak begitu cepat. Apakah rahasianya akan segera ketahuan? Apa yang akan dilakukan tuan mudanya jika sampai itu terjadi? Ohh, karena panik-nya Sungmin tidak bisa berpikir tenang untuk menjawab apa.

"I-ini..."

"Ya, itu tanda apa, Min?" Tanya Hyukjae masih memicingkan matanya menatap bekas merah dibawah telinga Sungmin. Sungmin semakin gugup. Tangannya menyentuh tanda itu berusaha menutupi. _Berpikir Lee Sungmin_! _Katakanlah sesuatu_.

"Hmm.. I-ini.." Ia menelan ludahnya susah payah. "AH! Ini adalah bekas garukan tanganku. Iya benar! Tadi ada nyamuk yang menggigitku dibagian itu. Dan aku menggaruknya hingga memerah seperti ini. Hehe" Sungmin terkekeh gugup. _Semoga saja Hyukjae percaya._

Hyukjae mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sungmin. "Benarkah? Tapi itu tidak mirip dengan bekas sebuah garukan" _Ugh, mati kau Lee Sungmin! _

"Ahh, sudahlah. Jangan kau pikirkan, itu hanya perasaanmu saja. Ini sudah larut malam, ayo lekas tidur. Besok kita harus bersekolah, bukan?" Sesegera mungkin Sungmin mengalihkam pertanyaan. Ia merangkul bahu Hyukjae menuju _single bed_ mereka yang bersebelahan.

Hyukjae terdiam mengikuti Sungmin. Jujur ia masih penasaran dengan tanda merah dibawah telinga _namja_ manis itu. Tetapi yang membuatnya terdiam adalah... _Su-Sungmin merangkulku.. Ohh, Tuhan! Perasaan apa ini_? —Adalah rangkulan hangat Sungmin dipundaknya_. Hey jantung, mengapa kau berdetak keras seperti ini_? Hyukjae berharap semoga sang pemuda manis tidak mendengar degub jantungnya.

"_Jaljayo_, Hyuk_-ah_" Sungmin tersenyum manis sambil menarik selimutnya sebatas dada. _Foxy_ indah itu kini terpejam. Ternyata Hyukjae terlalu sibuk dengan perasaannya sehingga tak menyadari rangkulan hangat itu telah terlepas. Bahkan Sungmin tengah menuju alam mimpinya saat ini.

Ya, wajah damai sang malaikat menandakan bahwa sosok itu benar-benar sudah terlelap. "_N-ne jalja_, Sungmin—nie" _Semoga kau memimpikan aku, hehe_. Lanjut Hyukjae dalam hati. Ia tersenyum sangat lebar.

_Sungminnie? Seingatku kau tak pernah memanggil orang lain semanis itu Lee Hyukjae!_

.

.

_-_-My Nightmare-_-_

By

_-_-Princess Pumkins ELF-_-_

.

.

Salah satu tujuan Sungmin merantau dari desa-nya ke Seoul ini memang bukan hanya untuk mencari penghasilan. Tetapi juga untuk melanjutkan pendidikannya. Dan keluarga tempat mendiang ibunya bekerja dulu —keluarga Cho— memberikan dua hal yang sangat ia butuhkan itu.

Jujur, hal itu sangatlah membantu Sungmin. Tetapi pemuda manis ini juga tidak pernah menyangka sebelumnya. Dari sinilah mimpi buruknya telah dimulai. Pelecehan yang dilakukan sang majikan baru benar-benar mimpi buruk untuknya. Tidak, bahkan mimpi buruk akan jauh lebih baik dari pada ini. Ketika kau bangun, semua yang buruk akan segera berakhir. Tetapi sepertinya bukan seperti itu yang terjadi kepada Sungmin. Karena semua ini terasa sangat nyata untuk-nya. Bahkan untuk saat ini...

"Sshh.. hhh.."

Benar, bukan? Semua terasa begitu nyata. Suara desahan itu persis dengan yang dikeluarkan orang itu kemarin. Hembusan nafas berat ini juga terasa sama. Hmm.. Dan yang lebih penting adalah kedua tangannya. Sungmin bisa merasakan tangannya terus menerus digerakan. Ah! Lebih tepatnya digunakan untuk meremas! Benda besar dan keras ini, Sungmin merasa pernah menyentuh— Oh, jangan bilang jika itu adalah...

"Tuan! Apa yang kau lakukan!?" Dengan setengah berteriak Sungmin menatap _horor_ sosok yang juga terbaring disampingnya. _Shit!_ Bolehkan ia menangis lagi saat ini? Hey, bagaimana tidak? Ketika Sungmin membuka kedua kelopak matanya, sesuatu yang tadi dikiranya sebagai mimpi langsung memenuhi pandangan pemuda ini. Dengan sangat nyata dan terasa. Ternyata semua ini benar bukanlah mimpi.

"Ahh.. Sedikit lagi.. shh.." Sepertinya sosok itu sama sekali tak menggubris Sungmin. Ia malah semakin larut dalam kegiatannya.

"Ku-kumohon lepaskan aku" Sungmin memohon lemah. Matanya sudah mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Diam, atau.. ahhh.. teman sekamarmu itu akan sadar, dan.. hh.. melihat semua ini..." Pasrah. Hanya itu yang bisa pemuda bergigi kelinci itu lakukan meskipun hatinya terasa tercabik. "Nikmat~ Aku akan segera sam— AHH!" Dan akhirnya pemuda Cho itu mengeluarkan cairan kentalnya. Membuat tangan Sungmin lembab karena pemuda itu memang masih mengenakan celananya yang utuh. Sungmin ikut memejamkan matanya erat.

_Tuhan, rasanya aku ingin memotong tanganku karena rasa jijik yang kurasakan ini._

Kalian tidak mengetahui dimana Hyukjae berada saat ini, bukan? Suara gemericik air dari dalam kamar mandi diruangan itu berhenti. Menandakan Hyukjae yang baru saja menyelesaikan acara mandinya. Ya, pemuda dengan _gummy smile_ itu memang sedang mandi pagi. Dengan nafas-nya yang masih terengah, perlahan Kyuhyunberanjak dari tempat tidur Sungmin. Berusaha secepat mungkin berjalan menuju pintu keluar kamar itu. Jangan sampai ada yang mengetahui ia ke kamar Sungmin dan ketahuan menjadikan pria mungil itu sebagai pelampiasan kenikmatannya.

Sungmin menatap kearah Kyuhyun dan pintu kamar mandi bergantian. Mengamati kejadian apa yang akan segera terjadi. Apakah Kyuhyun akan segera ketahuan? Atau Hyukjae terlambat menangkap basah Cho itu? Dan yang kembali menjadi pemikirannya adalah, bagaimana nasibnya setelah ini? Ya Tuhan, semoga saja tidak buruk.

'CKLEKK'

Itu adalah suara kenop pintu kamar mandi yang diputar, sebentar lagi sosok Hyukjae pasti akan terlihat. Sedangkan Kyuhyun baru sampai di daun pintu itu. Ejakulasinya tadi membuatnya cukup kelelahan dan gerakannya sedikit melambat. Mungkinkah cukup sampai disini semua kebohongan Cho Kyuhyun? Oh, Lihat! Tubuh Hyukjae kini sudah benar-benar keluar dar kamar mandi...

.

.

_-_-My Nightmare-_-_

By

_-_-Princess Pumkins ELF-_-_

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 06.30 KST. Aktifitas tampak berjalan lancar di keluarga konglomerat Cho ini. Sang tuan dan nyonya besar telah duduk dengan tenang di bangku mereka dalam diam. Ini sudah menjadi pemandangan yang biasa bagi penghuni rumah megah Cho. Hubungan sepasang suami istri itu memang kurang baik sejak awal pernikahan mereka.

Sungmin baru saja keluar dari kamar. Ia sudah rapih dengan seragam sekolah yang melekat ditubuh mungilnya. Melihat Hyukjae yang sedang menata makanan diatas meja, ia berniat membantu _namja_ dengan _gummy_ _smile_ itu.

"Selamat pagi tuan dan nyonya Cho" Ucap Sungmin sambil membungkuk hormat. Tak lupa segaris senyum manis ia berikan kepada pasangan paru baya itu. Nyonya Cho hanya tersenyum tipis, sedangkan suaminya hanya mengangguk singkat.

Hyukjae yang tengah sibuk menaruh dan menata masakan dimeja, mendongakkan kepalanya saat mendengar suara lembut yang ia kenal. Mata sipitnya melihat senyum manis Sungmin yang kini terarah padanya. Getaran-getaran nyaman dihatinya itu kembali ia rasakan.

Sedangkan Sungmin berusaha terlihat biasa saja terhadap teman sekamarnya itu. Kalau boleh jujur ia memang merasa sedikit canggung. Hyukjae selalu hampir mengetahui kenyataan yang ia dan sang tuan muda tutupkan. Seperti tadi pagi. Untung saja pandangan pria kurus ini tidak terarah langsung menuju pintu keluar kamar. Jika tidak, tentu saja ia akan melihat sang tuan muda dan akan mengetahui segalanya. Ugh, yang tadi itu hampir saja!

"Sungmin_-ah_, bisa kau panggilkan Kyuhyun turun untuk sarapan?" Suara lembut nyonya Cho menghentikan pergerakan Sungmin yang tengah membantu Hyukjae. Oh, tidak. Jangan katakan jika ia harus kembali berurusan dengan sosok itu lagi. Paginya sudah cukup berantakan karena pria itu. Dan sekarang haruskah lagi?

"_N-ne_?" Tanya Sungmin ulang. Berharap yang didengarnya tadi adalah salah. Hyukjae juga berada disitu, bukan? Ya, semoga saja benar bukan dirinya.

"Bisakah kau panggil Kyuhyun untuk turun?"

Ohh, sial. Ternyata yang didengarnya tadi adalah benar. Dengan langkah pelan, Sungmin meninggalkan ruang makan setelah sebelumnya membungkuk hormat. Menuju ke kamar sang tuan muda yang sangat ia kutuk keberadaannya itu.

.

.

"Permisi tuan. Nyonya memanggil anda untuk sarapan" Ucap Sungmin setelah mengetuk pintu kamar Kyuhyun. Ia merasa sedikit gelisah dan ingin segera pergi dari tempat itu.

'CKLEKK'

Tak sampai satu menit, sosok dengan balutan seragam sekolah yang sama degan Sungmin itu keluar dari balik pintu. Ekspresinya datar, masih sama seperti sifatnya yang memang cuek dan dingin. Apakah ia benar menganggap apa yang dilakukannya pada sang pembantu tidak pernah terjadi? Bahkan untuk menatap wajah gelisah yang tengah menunduk itupun tidak. Ia hanya menyerahkan ranselnya dengan sedikit melempar. Ugh! Untung saja Sungmin bisa menangkapnya!

Sedikit perasaan lega menyelimuti hati Sungmin. Ini tidak seburuk yang ia pikirkan. Lebih baik tuan muda-nya itu bersikap tak acuh seperti ini, dari pada — Yaa, Sungmin bahkan terlalu muak untuk menyebutkannya.

Sungmin terus mengekori Kyuhyun yang tengah menuju ke ruang makan. Karena menunduk dan terlalu sibuk dengan apa yang ia pikirkan, Sungmin tak menyadari jika—

'BRUKK'

—sang majikan berhenti melangkah. Sehingga wajah manisnya menabrak dada bidang di hadapannya itu. Kenapa bukan punggung? Tentu saja karena Kyuhyun berbalik untuk menatap wajah sang pembantu manis.

Oh, ini gawat!

Dengan perasaan campur aduk Sungmin mendongakkan wajahnya. Dan seketika itu pula pandangannya di penuhi oleh wajah penuh seringai sang majikan muda. Kyuhyun menunduk hingga hidung mancungnya mendarat di bahu mungil Sungmin. Menghirup aroma lembut _strawberry_ yang mulai menjadi candunya itu. Sementara tubuh yang di hirup mulai tegang dan kembali bergetar. Hey, mengapa aura Kyuhyun menjadi berubah menakutkan seperti ini setiap bersama Sungmin?

"Apa gerakan tangan orang lain memang terasa lebih nikmat?" Tanya Kyuhyun ambigu. Sungmin hanya bisa mengerutkan keningnya bingung —masih merasa ketakutan. "Atau hanya dirimu saja yang seperti itu?" Lanjut pemuda Cho itu. Hidung mancungnya kini menghirup kuat leher putih jenjang sang pembantu.

"Ma-maksud tuan?"

Mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin, seringaian Kyuhyun semakin melebar.

"Pagi tadi adalah masturbasi-ku yang ternikmat. Dan semua itu terjadi karena adanya campur tangan tangan nakal-mu itu" Jawab Kyuhyun nakal, membuat Sungmin mengumpat pria tampan itu dalam hati. Tangan nakal katanya? Cih, bahkan orang itu yang menggunakan tangan Sungmin dengan paksa!

"Lain kali lakukanlah dengan inisiatif. Aku sudah mentoleril-mu sebanyak dua kali. Untuk yang selanjutnya gunakan tangan dan mulutmu dengan baik. Ini perintah" Lanjutnya dengan seringaian angkuh. Ia menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Sungmin dan melanjutkan langkahnya yang tadi terhenti. Mengedipkan sebelah matanya menggoda sebelum menuruni tangga menuju lantai bawah.

—Dan tentu saja meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih membatu karena ucapannya ditempat.

.

.

_-_-My Nightmare-_-_

By

_-_-Princess Pumkins ELF-_-_

.

.

"Min_-ah_, pegangan yang erat yaa" Seru Hyukjae pada Sungmin semangat. Perlahan-lahan kakinya menggoes sepeda yang akan membawanya serta pemuda manis itu kesekolah mereka.

Ya, Sungmin memang berangkat ke sekolah barunya dengan boncengan sepeda oleh Hyukjae. Sebenarnya tadi nyonya Cho menawarkannya untuk berangkat bersama Kyuhyun. Tetapi bersama Kyuhyun? Tentu tidak terima kasih! Rasanya berjalan kaki seratus kali lipat lebih baik. Dan beruntung, Hyukjae menawarkan tumpangan dengan sepeda yang biasa pemuda kurus itu pakai kesekolah. Mana mungkin Sungmin menolak kesempatan ini, bukan?

Sungmin mengeratkan pegangannya pada pinggang Hyukjae saat pemuda itu menambah kecepatan sepedahnya. Sedangkan Hyukjae hanya bisa tersenyum geli saat merasakan itu.

'GREPP'

"Kau bisa merusak tatanan seragam yang sudah ku atur rapih-rapih ini jika terus mencengkramnya. Lingkarkan tanganmu di perutku" Dengan sebelah tangannya yang dilepas, Hyukjae mencari tangan Sungmin untuk dilingkarkan di perutnya. Senyumnya kian melebar saat merasa tak ada penolakan dari sang pemilik tangan. Sebelah tangan yang belum melingkar bergerak perlahan dengan sendirinya. Kini kedua tangan mungil itu sudah saling bertaut dengan tubuh Hyukjae sebagai yang dilingkari.

Ohh, Hyukjae berdo'a-lah semoga Sungmin tak mendengar detak jantungmu yang berdetak begitu keras saat ini.

Sungmin mengamati jalan yang dilaluinya bersama Hyukjae. Tentu saja ia harus menghapal jalan menuju kesekolahnya sendiri, bukan? Jalan besar ini tidak terlalu ramai, mengingat tadi pagi kota Seoul sempat diguyur hujan. Saat sedang asik mengamati, sebuah mobil _mercy_ hitam melaju kencang tepat di samping sepeda yang ia dan Hyukjae tumpangi. Menyebabkan genangan air terciprat sedikit kearah baju seragamnya. Menyadari hal itu, Hyukjae menepikan sepedahnya.

"Sungmin_-ah_? _Gwaenchanayo_?" Tanya Hyukjae menengokkan kepalanya ke belakang. Bisa ia lihat baju Sungmin yang sudah tak sebersih seperti miliknya.

Sungmin tersenyum menanggapi. "_Ne_, aku tidak apa-apa. Hanya sedikit terciprat. Pasti akan bersih jika dibilas dengan air" Hyukjae menganggukan kepala tanda mengerti. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke depan, kearah mobil _mercy_ yang mulai menjauh. Ia kenal mobil itu.

_Tuan muda Cho..?_

Tanya-nya dalam hati. Sementara itu, sang pengemudi mobil mewah tampak menyeringai senang melihat apa yang berhasil ia perbuat pada dua pria di pantulan spion-nya tersebut.

.

. _-_-My Nightmare-_-_

By

_-_-Princess Pumkins ELF-_-_

.

.

"Min_-ah_, kau ingin ke kelasmu terlebih dahulu atau ke kamar mandi?" Tanya Hyukjae. Saat ini Sungmin dan pria bertubuh kurus itu telah sampai di sekolah. Mereka tengah berhenti di depan toilet sebelum menuju ke kelas Sungmin. Ya, Hyukjae memang berniat mengantar Sungmin terlebih dahulu karena kelas mereka berbeda.

"Hmm.. Sepertinya aku akan ke kamar mandi terlebih dahulu. Selagi kita ada disini" Jawab Sungmin seraya masuk kedalam. Hyukjae mengekori Sungmin di dari belakang, tetapi tiba-tiba langkahnya terhenti. Matanya membulat dan tangannya refleks menepuk kening putihnya itu.

"Celaka! Aku lupa mengerjakan tugas bahasa inggris yang diberikan Mr. Jordan lusa kemarin! Aissh, aku harus segera mengerjakannya jika tak ingin mendapat makian dari guru galak itu" Ucapnya sendiri panik. "Sungmin_-ah_, maaf sepertinya aku harus segera ke kelas. Kau tidak apa ku tinggal sendiri, kan? Setelah ini kau jalan saja sampai ujung koridor, disitu kelasmu berada" Jelas Hyukjae.

"_Arraseo_. Kau segera selesaikan saja urusanmu. Aku akan ke kelas-ku sendiri, nanti" Sungmin tersenyum maklum. Hyukjae hanya bisa mengangguk singkat mendengarnya, dengan segera ia berlari meninggalkan toilet itu. Meninggalkan Sungmin seorang diri karena toilet memang sedang sepi karena bel masuk akan segera berbunyi.

Sungmin segera mengakhiri aktifitas mencucinya setelah dirasa cbajunya ukup bersih dan bel sekolah telah terdengar. Ia mengernyitkan dahinya saat melihat pintu keluar ruangan itu tertutup rapat. Huh? Seingatnya tadi pintu itu terbuka. Mengapa sekarang jadi tertutup?

'CKLEKK'

Sungmin mencoba membuka pintu itu namun tak berhasil. Pintunya terkunci. Ada yang menguncinya dari luar. Seketika wajah putihnya berubah pucat. Gawat! Ia harus segera keluar dari tempat ini! Ia tak boleh sampai terlambat dihari pertamanya bersekolah! Dengan panik ia menggedor-gedor pintu itu sambil masih berusaha membuka.

"Buka! Siapapun tolong bukakan pintu ini! Aku terkunci di dalam!" Teriak Sungmin keras. Namun sial, sepertinya akan sulit ada yang mendengar suaranya tersebut. Bel masuk sudah berbunyi. Para siswa pasti sudah berada di kelas mereka masing-masing. "Hey, adakah orang diluar!? Siapapun tolong buka!" Teriaknya kembali.

Sayang sekali, sepertinya usahanya itu belum membuahkan hasil.

Lalu apa yang harus dilakukan Sungmin selanjutnya? Siapa orang yang dengan sengaja mengunci dirinya dari luar?

.

.

.

ToBeContinue~

Oke, ada alasan tersendiri kenapa Kyu jadi dingin dan terkadang kejam. Nanti akan di jelaskan kok apa penyebabnya. Hmm, kemungkinan _chapter_ depan _nc_-nya. *ehem*Baru kemungkinan, lho yaa.. Liat _moment_-nya dulu, pas atau enggak. _Readers_ mau di tulis adegannya, di _skip_, atau _little bit_ ajah? *inget umur* Tapi terserah _readers_ ajah, sih. Kasih saran yaa ^^

Numpang promo, follow aku yah..

Hanifapingkan

Mention aku, pasti di follback ^^

Last, Review please :D


	4. Chapter 4

My Nightmare

Chapter 4

**Author**:  
Hanifa Pingkan a.k.a Sung Rae Yoo

**Title:**

My Nightmare

**Lenght:  
**Chaptered

**Desclaimer****:  
**Sungmin adalah mahluk ciptaan Tuhan. Milik Tuhan, milik _eomma Appa_-nya, dan juga _Author _Pingkan sendiri ! *pada siap obor dah-_-*abaikan

**Warning:  
**_NO PLAGIATISME! Mian, typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana. Bahasanya sedikit dipaksakan. Cerita pasaran -_-, Boy X Boy, Yaoi, __**M-Preg**__, DON'T BASH! No FLAME! DLDR! Just RnR, okay?^^_

**Sumarry:  
**Kisah seorang Lee Sungmin yang mendapatkan perlakuan seenaknya dari sang tuan muda, Cho bagaimana dengan Lee Hyukjae? _Roomate_ Sungmin tampaknya menyimpan perasaan terhadap teman baru seprofesinya itu?

**Rating:**

Saat ini T+

**Pairing/Cast:  
**-Lee Sungmin  
-Cho Kyuhyun  
-Lee Hyukjae  
-Other

.

_-_-My Nightmare-_-_

By

_-_-Princess Pumkins ELF-_-_

.

.

"Buka! Siapapun tolong bukakan pintu ini! Aku terkunci di dalam!" Teriak Sungmin keras. Namun sial, sepertinya akan sulit ada yang mendengar suaranya tersebut. Bel masuk sudah berbunyi. Para siswa pasti sudah berada di kelas mereka masing-masing. "Hey, adakah orang diluar!? Siapapun tolong buka!" Teriaknya kembali.

Sayang sekali, sepertinya usahanya itu belum membuahkan hasil.

Lalu apa yang harus dilakukan Sungmin selanjutnya? Siapa orang yang dengan sengaja mengunci dirinya dari luar?

.

.

**_Chapter 4_**

"Permisi! Maaf saya terlambat" Seseorang pria tiba-tiba muncul dibalik pintu kelas berpapan XII. A itu. Serentak semua pasang mata menengok.

Pelajaran pertama sudah hampir berakhir. Siapa gerangan orang asing nan manis itu? Apakah ia berasal dari kelas lain? Ahh, sepertinya tidak. Wajahnya benar-benar tampak asing. Jika tidak, lalu siapa dia? Terlambat, katanya tadi?

Tampak peluh mengucur dari sekitar wajah manis sang sosok asing itu. Pria itu —Lee Sungmin, dengan nafasnya yang masih terengah-tengah menunduk saat mengucapkan kalimat permintaan maaf nya tadi.

"Masuk"Perintah guru yang tengah menjelaskan materi dipapan tulis. Pria paruh baya itu meletakan buku yang ia genggam di meja. Sedikit membenarkan kacamata tebalnya untuk lebih jelas melihat sosok yang baru saja datang itu.

Setelah dipersilahkan masuk, Sungmin membawa tubuhnya menuju kearah pria tua itu. Ia kembali membungkuk hormat. Pria tua itu mengisyaratkan Sungmin untuk memperkenalkan dirinya

"_Jeosonghamnida, seonsaengnim_. Saya murid baru disekolah ini. _Joneun_ Lee Sungmin _imnida_" Sungmin memperkenalkan dirinya sopan dengan perasaan cemas. Ia takut akan dimarahi oleh guru di hadapannya. Sangat terlambat, dihari pertamamu bersekolah? _Ugh_, bayangkan saja! Matanya sedikit menatap bergantian murid-murid lain yang akan menjadi temannya kelak.

"_Eoh_, jadi kau murid baru itu? Darimana saja, kau? Karena tak kunjung melihat keberadaanmu, pihak sekolah mengira kau tak jadi masuk hari ini" Komentar _seonsaengnim_ itu. Sungmin kembali menatap sang guru.

"A-ada sedikit masalah, tadi" Ucapnya canggung. Sungmin tak mengatakan bahwa ada yang sengaja menguncinya didalam kamar mandi tadi. Ia hanya tak ingin membesar-besarkan masalah.

"Baiklah, lain kali jangan ulangi kembali. Karena kau terlambat, kau harus menyapu kelas ini selama jam istirahat pertama. Ini sudah menjadi peraturan sekolah ini" Ucap sang guru. Sungmin hanya bisa mengangguk lesu. "Baiklah, sekarang kau bisa duduk di bangku kosong yang kau inginkan" Lanjut guru itu kemudian.

Sungmin menatap ke arah teman-temannya kembali. Mencoba mencari bangku kosong yang dapat ia duduki.

'DEG!'

Degup jantung Sungmin seketika memacu cepat. Wajahnya yang putih bersih juga kian memucat. Ia melihat sosok itu. Sosok yang selalu menjadi mimpi buruk-nya akhir akhir ini. Pria itu... Ya Tuhan, bagaimana bisa ia sekelas dengan pria menakutkan itu...

Ia melihat sang tuan muda. Cho Kyuhyun. Sekali lagi, CHO KYUHYUN.

Ohh, tidak bisakah hidupnya tenang barang sesaat saja? Ia sudah muak melihat pria tampan itu dirumah, haruskah disekolah juga? Dan yang lebih buruk adalah...—

...—bangku yang tersisa untuknya hanya didepan dan disamping pria itu!

_Oh, God!_

Dengan langkah yang dibuat sebiasa mungkin, Sungmin melangkah pelan. Ia menundukan kepalanya tak berani mendongkak ke depan. Ia takut jika nanti pandangannya akan bertemu dengan sang tuan muda.

Sungmin sudah sampai dan segera duduk serta menaruh tas-nya. Sedikit menghela nafas, merenungi nasibnya yang kurang beruntung. Ia memilih bangku di depan pria yang ia hindari. Ya, walaupun lokasi ini sedikit mengkhawatirkan, setidaknya akan jauh lebih baik dari pada harus duduk bersebelahan dengan pria itu. Bisa saja sang tuan muda kembali menyuruh memuaskan hasratnya, bukan? Hati-hati Sungmin, pria itu memang berbahaya dan sulit di tebak!

'DEG!'

Sebuah benda lunak nan basah terasa menyentuh belakang leher Sungmin. Pria manis ini hanya bisa memejamkan mata dan mengigit bibirnya takut. Ia masih mengingat rasa ini. Oh, _God_! Jangan bilang jika tuan muda Cho itu tengah mencumbunya sekarang! Tetapi rasanya mustahil. Mengingat hanya ada pria dingin itu yang berada dibelakangnya.

Ini gila! Pria itu benar-benar gila! Bagaimana bisa ia melakukan itu disaat pelajaran tengah berlangsung!? Bagaimana jika ada yang melihat? Ya Tuhan, dosa apa Sungmin sehingga mempunyai majikan seperti ini?

"Bagaimana bisa kau keluar? Apa kau mendobrak pintunya?" Tanya Kyuhyun pelan. Mungkin agar hanya Sungmin yang dapat mendengar suaranya. Sejenak ia menghentikan aktivitasnya menjilat leher sang pembantu.

Sedangkan Sungmin hanya membatin bingung. Pertanyaan orang ini terlalu ambigu. Ia terus mencerna perkataan itu agar memahami maksud sang majikan.

_Ah! Jadi tuan muda Cho yang mengunci-ku di kamar mandi tadi_! Setelah beberapa saat berpikir akhirnya Sungmin mengerti.

"Ma-maaf, apa tuan yang mengunci-ku tadi?" Tanya Sungmin hati-hati.

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku!" Perintah sang majikan mutlak. Sungmin sudah bisa memastikan. Benar, pasti orang ini yang mengunci dirinya.

"Ke-kebetulan tadi ada petugas kebersihan yang lewat. Ia yang mendengar dan membukakan pintu untukku" Jelas Sungmin. Matanya yang sedari tadi terpejam bergerak-gerak gelisah. Ugh! Tuan muda Cho itu kembali menjilat lehernya! Bahkan kini Sungmin bisa merasakan hidung mancung itu ikut menghirup kuat tengkuknya. Sungmin benar-benar merinding saat ini!

Setelah kurang lebih dua menit, Kyuhyun menyudahi kegiatannya dan mengecup pelan leher sang pembantu. Sungmin membuka matanya pelan.

—Ehh? Sang tuan muda meninggalkan kelas? Bukankah ini masih waktu jam pelajaran? Tunggu! Kemana _seonsaengnim_ dan murid-murid yang lain? Mengapa ia hanya sendiri di kelas.

Sepertinya Lee Sungmin tidak menyadari bahwa bel sekolah telah berbunyi tadi. Kalau tidak mana mungkin Kyuhyun mencumbu lehernya. Memang sih, orang itu berbahaya dan nekat. Tetapi tetap saja ia tak mungkin ingin susah-susah mendapat masalah.

Haha, makanya jangan terus memjamkan mata-mu, Lee Sungmin!

.

.

_-_-My Nightmare-_-_

By

_-_-Princess Pumkins ELF-_-_

.

.

Sungmin tengah menjalankan hukumannya untuk membersihkan kelas. Ia hanya sendirian disini. Sepertinya murid-murid lain lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya diluar kelas. Huh, untung saja ia sedang tidak lapar! Mana bisa ia pergi kekantin saat ini? Hah.. Jika boleh jujur sebenarnya ia merasa haus. Bayangkan saja, membersihkan kelas dengan bersih dan rapih seorang diri.

Saat tengah menyapu kolong-kolong meja, sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh pipi _chubby_-nya. Sungmin mendongak dan mendapati wajah tersenyum Hyukjae disana.

"Untukmu. Aku tahu kau pasti haus, bukan? Aku sudah dengar, kau diberi hukuman karena terlambat" Sungmin balas tersenyum manis saat Hyukjae memberikan kaleng minuman dingin yang tadi menyentuh pipinya. "Kenapa? Bukankah tadi kita belum terlambat?" Tanya pria kurus itu kemudian.

"_Gomawo_" Sungmin mengambil minuman itu. Ia mengangguk mengiyakan pertanyaan Hyukjae sebelum mulai meminum.

Sedangkan Hyukjae melotot melihat cara meminum Sungmin. Dengan mata terpejam air itu mengalir melewati bibir, dagu dan leher indah sang pria manis. _Tahan Lee Hyukjae! Bersikap biasalah!_

Sungmin selesai menyelesaikan acara minumnya. Ia kembali menatap Hyukjae dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. "Ada yang mengunci-ku di toilet tadi" Ucapnya berusaha tersenyum. Hyukjae tau pria manis ini merasa kecewa.

"_Mworago_!? Siapa orang yang berani mengunci dirimu, Sungmin_-ah_? Biar kupatahkan lehernya!" Pria kurus itu berteriak tak terima. Ia menaikkan sedikit lengan kemejanya. Seolah siap menghajar orang yang telah berani mengunci _roomate_ kesayangannya. Sedangkan Sungmin tersenyum lembut. Mengisyaratkan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja. Dengan berat hati Hyukjae menangguk lesu. Lengan kemeja yang tadi sempat dinaikkan-nya turun dengan sendirinya.

"Aissh, yasudah lah. Kali ini jangan menolak-ku untuk membantu pekerjaanmu" Ucap Hyukjae sambil mengambil sapu yang terletak tak jauh dari mereka.

"_Gwaenchana_, tidak usah repot-repot. Aku bisa sendiri." Ucapan Sungmin sama sekali tidak dihiraukan oleh sang pria ber-_gummy smile_. Pria itu malah mulai menyapu. "Ya, itu sapu-ku! Kembalikan!"

Akhirnya Sungmin dan Hyukjae membersihkan kelas berdua. Sesekali keduanya bercanda dan tertawa lepas. Hahh, kita tinggalkan saja kedua mahluk manis itu. Lebih baik kita melihat kearah peran utama kita yang satu lagi.

_Eoh_, sepertinya tuan muda Cho Kyuhyun kita yang dingin dan angkuh tengah mengamati Sungmin dan Eunhyuk dari kejauhan. Rahangnya mengeras. Tangannya meremas kuat minuman dingin dalam dua genggamannya. Kaleng itu sampai berubah bentuk dengan sedikit isi yang keluar.

_Menyebalkan!_

Kyuhyun mengira dirinya kurang puas mengerjai Lee Sungmin. Apalagi melihat sang pembantu manis malah berduaan dan bercanda dengan pembantunya yang lain, Hyukjae. Kyuhyun menatap tajam pada pemuda berjulukan _anchovy_ itu.

Cho Kyuhyun, dengarlah hatimu dan sadarilah perasaanmu!

.

.

_-_-My Nightmare-_-_

By

_-_-Princess Pumkins ELF-_-_

.

.

"Sungmin_-ah_, kau masih mengingat jalan menuju rumah, bukan?" Tanya Hyukjae pada Sungmin. Bel pulang sekolah sudah berbunyi sepuluh menit yang lalu. Kedua pria ini tengah berjalan menuju gerbang sekolah.

"_Ne_, sepertinya masih. Memangnya kenapa?" Jawab dan tanya Sungmin sambil menatap pria disampingnya.

"Begini, aku ada tugas kelompok yang harus kukerjakan dirumah Jonghyun nanti. Tidak apakah jika kita tak pulang bersama, kali ini?" Tanya Hyukjae sedikit tak terima. Sebenarnya ia sangat ingin pulang bersama Sungmin. Berboncengan sepeda berdua seperti tadi. Hhh~ Membayangkannya saja membuat hatinya terasa sejuk. Huh, andai saja tidak ada tugas kelompok yang menyebalkan itu!

"Ahh, baiklah. Kau selesaikan saja tugasmu. Aku bisa pulang sendiri, jangan khawatirkan aku" Sungmin tersenyum ceria. Eunhyuk hanya balas tersenyum tipis lalu menepuk pundak pemuda itu pelan.

"Bawalah sepedah-ku. Langit sudah sangat mendung, kau harus segera sampai dirumah. Aku tak mau kau kehujanan dan jatuh sakit" Ucapnya dengan wajah cemas. Sungmin menatap ragu. Pandanganya seolah berkata 'Bagaimana-dengan-mu?'. "Jonghyun akan mengantarku dengan mobilnya" Lanjut Eunhyuk seolah mengerti arti tatapan mata Sungmin. "Tidak ada penolakan" Ucapnya final saat melihat pemuda manis itu seperti berniat untuk menolak.

"Huh, kau ini. Baiklah" Akhirnya Sungmin hanya bisa pasrah menurut. _Gummy smile_ Hyukjae kembali mengembang dengan lebar.

.

.

.

Sungmin memandang langit gelap dihadapannya dengan pandangan pasrah. Sudah sekitar tiga jam sejak ia duduk di halte ini dan memandangi hujan yang terus menerus turun. Hujan memang turun terlebih dahulu sebelum ia sampai di kediaman mewah keluarga Cho. Membuat ia mau tidak mau berteduh di halte bis ini agar tak sakit karena kehujanan. Sial, padahal jaraknya sekitar 200 meter lagi!

"Hey lihat orang itu! Apakah ia gila? Mengapa ia membiarkan tubuhnya basah terguyur air hujan?"

"Entahlah. Sepertinya dia juga tengah berteriak"

Sungmin sedikit penasaran dengan pembicaraan dua orang wanita disebelahnya. Ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah yang ditunjuk oleh salah satu wanita itu. Matanya menyipit kala menemukan sebuah objek. Alisnya mengkerut, berusaha memperjelas penglihatannya ditengah hujan deras seperti sekarang. Ia seperti mengenali cici-ciri sosok itu walaupun sedikit lupa. Tunggu! Sosok itu mirip —

"Tuan muda Cho!" Serunya refleks saat berhasil mengingat. Dengan segera ia berlari mendekti sosok itu. Tak ia pedulikan seragamnya yang kini telah basah oleh terpaan air hujan.

Bukannya Sungmin segan dengan sang tuan muda? Apa pedulinya saat ini? Seharusnya biarkan saja sosok yang telah melecehkannya itu. Tetapi sepertinya Lee Sungmin memang terlahir berhati malaikat. Buktinya ia tetap peduli dengan manusia seperti itu. Bahkan walaupun sosok yang ia lihat itu belum tentu benar, ia rela basah-basahan demi mengkhawatirkan kesehatan sang tuan muda. Sungguh pria polos berhati mulia.

Semakin dekat dengan pria itu Sungmin semakin yakin. Sosok itu benar-benar sang tuan muda. Semakin dekat pula ia dapat mendengar apa yang diteriakan pria tampan itu. Sungmin tertegun. Cho Kyuhyun yang arogan tengah berteriak dan menangis. Menumpahkan segala bebannya tanpa peduli akan ditatap aneh oleh orang lain. Pemuda tampan itu belum menyadari keberadaan seseorang dibelakangnya. Sungmin sadar, ternyata sosok angkuh itu begitu rapuh dari dalam. Tetapi apa yang membuatnya menjadi seperti itu?

"Tu-tuan, ayo kita pulang. Kau bisa sakit jika terus seperti ini" Sungmin sedikit berteriak agar Kyuhyun bisa mendengar suaranya ditengah riuh hujan. Berhasil, pria itu membalik dan menatapnya.

"Biar! Biarkan saja! Aku matipun tak akan ada yang menangisi jasadku!" Teriak Kyuhyun sambil menangis. Ia menjambak rambut basahnya kuat. Sepertinya ia benar-benar depresi dan tertekan. "Aku tak pernah meminta terlahir sepertini! Sejak lahir tidak ada yang mempedulikan aku! Aku membenci kalian!" Rancaunya semakin kacau.

Sungmin menjadi iba melihat sang tuan muda. Hatinya tergerak untuk menenangkan pria dengan kulit yang semakin pucat itu. "Tuan~" Panggilnya sambil mencoba lebih dekat dengan Kyuhyun. Tekadnya sudah bulat untuk menenangkan putra keluarga Cho itu. Tidak perlu sebuah alasan untuk menolong bukan? Lagi pula walaupun sosok dihadapannya ini adalah orang yang sama, Sungmin tak melihat Cho Kyuhyun yang selalu terlihat kejam dimatanya. Ini berbeda dari Cho Kyuhyun yang selama ini ia segani. Bukan Cho Kyuhyun yang menjadikannya sebagai pemuas nafsu birahinya semata.

"Pergi kau! Jangan mendekat! Biarkan saja aku mati membusuk!" Teriak Kyuhyun pada Sungmin. Ia benar-benar kalut dan tak mampu berpikiran jernih. Pria jangkung itu menyeret langkah-nya untuk pergi meninggalkan sang pembantu. Baru beberapa melangkah dan—

'BRUKK'

—tubuh pria tampan itu limbung tak sadarkan diri. Untung saja Sungmin yang berada didekatnya dengan siaga menahan tubuh sang tuan muda. Jika tidak bisa dipastikan tubuh lemas Cho Kyuhyun akan membentur kerasnya aspal jalan.

"Ya Tuhan, tuan!" Dengan membopong tubuh jangkung itu di belakang punggungnya, Sungmin membawa sang tuan muda ketempat sepeda Hyukjae ia parkir. Ia akan mengantar pulang sang tuan muda dengan sepeda itu. Tak mungkin ia menggendong tubuh —yang lebih besar darinya— itu sampai rumah ditengah hujan begini, bukan?

Sungmin mengayuh sepeda itu dengan cepat dan hati-hati. Ia khawatir. Suhu tubuh pria itu begitu panas. Bagaimana bisa tuan muda itu sampai jatuh pingsan seperti ini? Berapa lama pria itu berdiri di tengah hujan? Argh, perasaannya sekarang bercampur aduk! Ia harus mengesampingkan rasa benci-nya untuk sementara ini. Sebelah Tangannya memegang erat lengan Kyuhyun yang melingkar di perutnnya. Sungmin memang sengaja melingkarkan kedua lengan dan menyenderkan sang majikan pada tubuhnya. Ia bisa semakin repot jika tuan muda Cho itu terjatuh.

.

.

Tanpa Sungmin ketahui Cho Kyuhyun mulai tersadar dari pingsan-nya. Pemuda tampan ini semakin mengeratkan tubuh-nya menempel pada Sungmin dengan gerakannya yang lemah. Ia tersenyum kecil dengan mata terpejam.

_Aku tak pernah merasa senyaman ini sebelumnya. Bahkan disaat bersama mereka..._

.

.

_-_-My Nightmare-_-_

By

_-_-Princess Pumkins ELF-_-_

.

.

Teriakkan dan makian dalam ruangan megah itu terus mengalun tegang. Pasangan paruh baya tersebut terus melemparkan nada-nada tinggi dengan sengit. Sesekali sang wanita menghapus lelehan air mata yang mengalir deras dipipi-nya. Sementara lelaki yang menjadi suami-nya tampak tak terpengaruh dan terus melanjutkan perdebatan mereka. Suasana seperti sudah terus berlangsung dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

Sungmin yang baru memasuki rumah megah itu mengernyit bingung. Ia seperti mengenali suara itu.

_Tuan dan nyonya Cho? Ada apa sebenarnya?_

Dengan membopong tubuh jangkung sang tuan muda, Sungmin kembali melanjutkan langkah-nya. Semakin dalam ia memasuki kediaman tersebut, semakin besar pula teriakan-teriakan yang terdengar telinga-nya.

"Aku benar-benar tak tahan lagi dengan sikap-mu! Bisakah kau berhenti bermain dengan perempuan lain diluar sana!?" Sang wanita berteriak keras dihadapan sang suami. Air mata itu seakan tak menunjukkan tanda berhenti untuk terus mengalir.

"Apa hak-mu mengatur hidup-ku?" Jawab sang pria dingin. "Kau tak berhak mencampuri urusanku!" Lanjut-nya kemudian.

"Pikirkan aku sebagai istri-mu, tuan Cho!" Wanita itu —nyonya Cho kembali berteriak. Terlihat pria dihdapannya semakin tak dapat mengontrol emosi-nya. "Kau brengsek! aku—"

'PLAKK!'

Lelaki paruh baya itu menampar keras sang istri. Pipi yang telah basah oleh air mata itu terlihat memerah. Nyonya Cho kembali meneteskan air mata-nya lebih deras.

Sungmin yang baru memasuki ruang tengah diam membatu. Ia begitu terkejut, melihat tuan Cho menampar keras istrinya. Tak seharusnya ia berada disini menyaksikan kejadian itu. Sungguh, ia hanya bermaksud mengantarkan tubuh lemah sang tuan muda menuju kekamar pria tampan itu. Dan tak ada jalan lain kecuali melewati ruang tengah tempat-nya berada saat ini.

"Per—"

"Kau tahu aku tak pernah menginginkan pernikahan ini. Aku tak mungkin menikahi-mu jika bukan perjodohan antara keluarga kita" Sungmin yang ingin memberikan salam, terpotong oleh kalimat dingin tuan besar Cho. Terpaksa ia kembali diam dan tak berucap. Sepertinya pasangan paruh baya itu tak menyadari keberadaan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin karena masih terus bersitegang.

Nyonya Cho menghapus air mata-nya kasar. "Baiklah jika itu yang kau inginkan." Ia sudah membulatkan keputusan-nya. Hatinya sudah tak sanggup jika harus tersakiti lebih lama lagi.

"Kita bercerai."

.

"—Kita bercerai."

Akhirnya Sungmin memutuskan tetap melewati tempat itu. Bisa semakin parah tuan muda-nya jika terus dibiarkan dalam keadaan basah kuyup. Sungmin kembali membopong dengan susah payah tubuh yang lebih kekar darinya itu. Saat akan menaiki tangga, dirinya kembali terkejut oleh perkataan majikannya —nyonya Cho.

Karena terlalu terkejut, bahkan ia sampai tak menyadari seseorang dalam rangkulannya tengah menangis keras dalam diam.

.

_Bodoh! Kalian bodoh!_

_Bertengkar dengan bodohnya sampai tak menyadari hancurnya hidup anak kalian sendiri._

_Aku hancur karena kalian!_

_Aku benci terlahir sebagai anak dari manusia egois._

_Lebih baik aku tak pernah terlahir kedunia ini._

.

.

_-_-My Nightmare-_-_

By

_-_-Princess Pumkins ELF-_-_

.

.

Sungmin membaringkan tubuh basah Kyuhyun di kasur _king size_ milik pria _arrogant_ itu. Ia menatap prihatin wajah pucat yang selama ini disegani-nya. "Kau... Ternyata hidup-mu tak semudah yang orang-orang kira. Aku turut prihatin padamu, tuan Cho." Tanpa sadar Sungmin membelai pipi tirus sang tuan muda.

"Ah, apa yang kulakukan?" Sungmin segera tersadar daat tangan-nya merasakan suhu hangat dari pipi tuan muda-nya. Kepanikan kembali melanda pria bertubuh mungil itu. "Tubuh-nya harus segera dikeringkan, dan baju-nya juga perlu diganti." Gumam pria manis itu sembari berpikir.

"Haruskah aku yang mengganti-nya? Apakah tidak lancang?" Sungmin kebingungan. Tetapi saat melihat tubuh kurus itu bergetar karena menggigil, pria penyuka _pink_ ini tidak berpikir kembali untuk segera mengganti pakaian sang majikan.

Dengan pandangan mata yang berusaha melihat kearah lain, Sungmin mulai melucuti satu persatu baju yang Kyuhyun kenakan. Mulai dari dasi, kemeja seragam, sampai celana kain yang pemuda itu kenakan. Ya, Kyuhyun memang masih mengenakan seragam sekolah-nya. Sesekali Sungmin mengigit bibir serta memejamkan mata-nya. Wajah putih itu memerah melihat tubuh telanjang sang majikan muda.

Setelah selesai melucuti pakaian yang melekat di tubuh sang pria tampan, Sungmin membungkus tubuh itu dengan selimut tebal. Lalu beranjak ke lemari pakaian untuk mengambil handuk serta baju ganti yang lebih hangat. Sungmin menuju ranjang tempat Kyuhyun berbaring setelah mendapatkan barang yang ia cari.

"Tubuh-nya mengigil hebat. Tuan Cho pasti sangat kedinginan karena terlalu lama terkena air hujan tadi." Ucapnya sambil menyibak sedikit selimut hangat itu. Dengan hati-hati Sungmin mengusap lembut wajah tampan Kyuhyun, mengeringkan kening, mata, hidung bangir dan daerah wajah lain-nya.

_Tampan. Tuan Cho tak tampak menyeramkan jika terpejam seperti ini._

Dari dagu lancip itu, Sungmin mulai turun mengeringkan leher jenjang Kyuhyun. Semua terasa semakin sulit saat pria manis itu harus mengeringkan dada bidang sang tuan muda. Ia memejamkan mata _nervous_, sekaligus malu.

Pria manis bermarga Lee ini memejamkan mata-nya semakin erat ketika mulai mengeringkan bagian pinggul dan paha sang tuan muda. Tangan-nya bergerak dengan sangat hati-hati. Takut menyentuh sebuah 'benda' yang tengah 'tertidur damai' di daerah selangkangan sana. Benda yang pernah membuat-nya ketakutan setengah mati dan juga merasa jijik. Penis Cho Kyuhyun.

_Oh, God!_

Sungmin membuka mata-nya panik saat yang ia takuti benar-benar terjadi. Refleks, tangan mungil-nya itu menjauh. Ya Tuhan, bagaimana bisa ia seceroboh itu hingga menyentuh benda yang sedari tadi dihindari-nya? Sungmin benar-benar merutuki dirinya yang memilih memejamkan mata tadi.

Dilirik-nya wajah sang tuan muda yang masih setia terpejam_. Untung saja tuan Cho tidak terbangun. fuhh~_ Sungmin menghela nafas lega. Setelah insiden tak terkira itu, Sungmin segera menyudahi mengeringkan tubuh sang tuan muda. Lalu pria mungil ini meraih pakaian yang tadi diambil-nya. Sebuah piyama tidur milik sang tuan muda.

Sungmin menundukan tubuh-nya untuk mempermudah memakaikan piyama tersebut. Kemudian pria manis ini sedikit mengangkat tubuh menggigil sang tuan muda. Dada mereka nyaris bersentuhan, wajah kedua-nya pun hanya berjarak beberapa centi. Namun Sungmin tak menyadari itu karena terlalu fokus dengan pekerjaan-nya.

'GREPP'

Sungmin berniat menjauhkan kembali tubuh-nya saat berhasil memakaikan atasan piyama itu. Tetapi tubuh-nya malah ditahan dan didorong. Hingga, wajah manis itu kini menempel pada dada bidang dihadapan-nya. Sungmin begitu terkejut. Ia tahu siapa pemilik lengan yang mendorong-nya itu. Mendadak nafas-nya terasa tercekat. Perasaan takut yang sempat hilang kini telah kembali. Sungmin takut. Benar-benar ketakutan.

Sungmin mendongakkan wajah dengan rasa takut-nya.

"Tu—tuan muda..."

.

.

.

ToBeContinue~

Kyaa! Jangan natap saya begitu dong! xD #Kabur

_Jeongmal mianhaeyo_, nc di tunda dulu yaa, hehe. Kan kemarin belum janji :P Chap depan deh, kali ini janji! Kan, aku udah liburan, do'a-in ajah semoga _update_ cepet. Lagi pula ini udah 3K+, gak pendek, kan? #_Slap. _Juga minta maaf banget karena _update_-nya super lelet, FF ini sampe jamuran -,-

Cerita-nya semakin aneh yaa? Iya, sadar kok. Aku juga merasa chap ini buruk banget. Udah tau alasan Kyu kenapa bersifat dingin, kan? Kujelasin sekali lagi deh. Jadi tuh si Kyu bersifat seperti itu karena dia tertekan sama orang tua-nya yang gak pernah akur sejak dia kecil. Kyuhyun kekurangan kasih sayang. Itu yang membentuk sifat-nya menjadi arogan dan dingin. Oke, udah ngerti, kan?

NP: _Follow_, hanifapingkan. Sama jangan lupa baca _Oneshoot_ pertama aku yaa, judul-nya '_Kissing You'._

_Gomawo!_

_Last, review please_ d(^O^)b


	5. Chapter 5

My Nightmare

Chapter 5

**Author**:  
Hanifa Pingkan a.k.a Sung Rae Yoo

**Title:**

My Nightmare

**Lenght:  
**Chaptered

**Disclaimer****:  
**Sungmin adalah mahluk ciptaan Tuhan. Milik Tuhan, milik _eomma Appa_-nya, dan juga _Author _Pingkan sendiri ! *pada siap obor dah-_-*abaikan

**Warning:  
**_NO PLAGIATISME! Mian, typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana. Bahasanya sedikit dipaksakan. Cerita pasaran -_-, Boy X Boy, Yaoi, __**M-Preg**__, DON'T BASH! No FLAME! DLDR! Just RnR, okay?^^_

**Summary:  
**Kisah seorang Lee Sungmin yang mendapatkan perlakuan seenaknya dari sang tuan muda, Cho bagaimana dengan Lee Hyukjae? _Roomate_ Sungmin tampaknya menyimpan perasaan terhadap teman baru seprofesinya itu?

**Rating:**

M (_Mature_)

**Pairing/Cast:  
**-Lee Sungmin  
-Cho Kyuhyun  
-Lee Hyukjae  
-Other

.

_-_-My Nightmare-_-_

By

_-_-Princess Pumkins ELF-_-_

.

.

Sungmin menundukan tubuh-nya untuk mempermudah memakaikan piyama tersebut. Kemudian pria manis ini sedikit mengangkat tubuh menggigil sang tuan muda. Dada mereka nyaris bersentuhan, wajah kedua-nya pun hanya berjarak beberapa centi. Namun Sungmin tak menyadari itu karena terlalu fokus dengan pekerjaan-nya.

'GREPP'

Sungmin berniat menjauhkan kembali tubuh-nya saat berhasil memakaikan atasan piyama itu. Tetapi tubuh-nya malah ditahan dan didorong. Hingga, wajah manis itu kini menempel pada dada bidang dihadapan-nya. Sungmin begitu terkejut. Ia tahu siapa pemilik lengan yang mendorong-nya itu. Mendadak nafas-nya terasa tercekat. Perasaan takut yang sempat hilang kini telah kembali. Sungmin takut. Benar-benar ketakutan.

Sungmin mendongakkan wajah dengan rasa takut-nya.

"Tu—tuan muda..."

.

.

**_Chapter 5_**

Terlihat wajah tampan Kyuhyun dengan pandangan mata yang begitu kosong. Tanpa ekspresi dan emosi sedikitpun. Sementara tangan pemuda itu masih memeluk Sungmin _posesive_.

Cho Kyuhyun tampak seperti mayat hidup.

'_SRETT_'

"Tuan!" Sungmin kembali terkejut saat Kyuhyun bergerak cepat dan membalikan posisi mereka. Sungmin menegang ketakutan. Ia menggigit bibir bawah-nya yang bergetar. Tubuh pria manis itu kini ditindih oleh badan sang tuan muda. Kyuhyun mengunci pergerakan tubuh Sungmin. Lengan kekar-nya juga menahan pergerakan tangan Sungmin dengan memenjarakan-nya.

Tatapan kosong itu kini berubah. Tampak wajah tampan Kyuhyun yang pekat terselimuti emosi. Kyuhyun marah —yang pasti bukan peruntukan untuk sang pembantu. Ia marah terhadap takdir-nya. ia benci pada orang tua yang egois dan tak pernah memikirkan perasaan-nya sebagai anak. Mengapa orang tua-nya tak pernah menghentikan pertengkaran mereka? Dan sekarang, —mereka memutuskan untuk bercerai!?

Dengan penuh emosi Kyuhyun menyambar bibir Sungmin kasar. Mencium belahan lembut itu ganas tanpa menghiraukan penolakan sang pemilik bibir. Lidah Kyuhyun bergerak liar menyesap dan menikmati setiap rasa manis yang ada dibibir itu.

"Mmhaah!" Kyuhyun mengigit keras bibir bawah Sungmin saat pria manis itu enggan membuka mulut untuk akses dirinya. Pria berkulit pucat itu melesakan lidah-nya liar menyapu seluruh organ didalam rongga hangat Sungmin. Mengabsen satu persatu dan mengajak lidah itu bermain. Kyuhyun menghisap dan melilit-nya penuh gairah. _Saliva_ mereka sampai keluar, menetes dari dagu masing- masing.

Sementara Sungmin masih terus berusaha memberontak. Ia sampai tak habis pikir. Bagaimana mungkin seseorang yang tengah sakit memiliki kekuatan sebesar ini?

Sebelah tangan Kyuhyun mulai membuka cepat kancing seragam yang Sungmin kenakan. Lalu melempar kemeja basah itu kesembarang arah. Sungmin kini _half naked_. Pembantu manis itu merinding hebat saat lidah basah sang tuan muda mulai bermain dileher jenjang-nya. Menjilat, menghisap, mengigit keras hingga tercipta banyak tanda kemerahan di kulit seputih susu itu.

Lidah lihai Kyuhyun kini menari-nari diatas dada Sungmin. Membuat dada putih itu berkilat karena basah _saliva_-nya.

"Ahh!" Sungmin memekik tertahan saat Kyuhyun meraup sebelah puting-nya. Pria tampan itu menghisap dan menggigit-gigit kasar puting Sungmin secara bergantian. Membuat pria manis itu menegang sekaligus merintih karenanya. Kyuhyun seakan tuli dan terus menjamah tubuh mulus itu. Amarah dan emosi menyelimuti perasaan pria tampan ini, membuat Ia tak sadar telah menyakiti seseorang yang lemah dan tak terlibat sama sekali.

"Kumohon, hentikan tuan.. Hiks.." Mohon Sungmin yang mulai terisak. Perasaan-nya bercampur aduk dengan rasa ketakutan yang begitu mendominasi. Tubuh mungil-nya sudah dipenuhi bercak merah bekas terjamah lidah dan mulut Kyuhyun. Ia ingin melawan, mendorong tubuh itu agar berhenti melecehkan-nya. Tetapi Tuhan tengah mempermainkan-nya. tenaga pemuda manis itu menguap entah kemana. Lemah. Itulah cerminan diri-nya saat ini.

Kedua tangan Kyuhyun perlahan mulai menyelinap ke balik celana Sungmin. Meraba dan meremas kedua bongkahan bulat pria manis itu kasar dan penuh nafsu. Sementara mulut-nya masih sibuk mengisap _nipple_ tegang Sungmin yang sedikit membengkak.

"Enggh! Tuan Cho, berhenti~!" Lenguh Sungmin masih berusaha menolak. Jujur Ia sakit hati diperlakukan seperti ini. Tetapi sensasi aneh yang ditimbulkan sentuhan sang tuan muda benar-benar sulit untuk ditolak. Dirinya memanas saat lidah hangat dan tangan terampil itu menjamah tubuh-nya.

Tanpa dua insan itu bisa tolak dan sadari, perlahan gairah masing-masing terbangkitkan. Nafsu mulai mengalahkan logika Lee Sungmin. Sementara Kyuhyun semakin tenggelam dalam permainan yang Ia mulai dengan amarah ini.

"Eunggh~ Hhh..~"

Mendengar desahan sang pembantu, membuat pemuda Cho itu benar-benar tak tahan. Junior-nya menegang sempurna. Ia ingin segera membobol lubang ketat pria manis dibawah-nya itu. Dengan cepat Ia melepas atasan piyama-nya yang memang belum terkancing kesembarang arah. Hingga tuan muda itu _totally naked_.

Kyuhyun memang belum memakai celana-nya, bukan?

Wajah Sungmin memerah melihat tubuh polos sang majikan. Apalagi saat melihat benda besar yang mengacung sempurna ditengah selangkangan-nya. Ohh~ Apakah _hole_-nya tidak akan robek jika ditembus benda besar itu? Sungmin memejamkan mata-nya malu saat Kyuhyun menatap diri-nya lapar.

'_SRETT_'

Kyuhyun menarik cepat celana beserta dalaman Sungmin dan melempar-nya sembarangan. Kedua tubuh itu sudah sama-sama telanjang tanpa sehelai benang pun. Kini _onyx_ tajam itu menatap junior Sungmin yang sama tegang dengan milik-nya. Junior yang tak lebih besar darinya itu bahkan sudah mengeluarkan precum.

Sungmin yang menyadari Kyuhyun menatap intens junior-nya itu refleks membalikan tubuh. Berusaha menutupi barang pribadi serta wajah-nya yang memerah malu. Tubuh pria manis itu kini berbaring tengkurap. Ia kembali memejamkan mata-nya erat serta meremas kasur dibawah-nya.

Kyuhyun menyeringai lebar. Bongkahan putih dihadapan-nya seolah menantang untuk kembali di remas. Kedua tangan-nya kembali terulur untuk meremas kasar. Membuat Sungmin kembali mendesah merdu menurut pendengaran-nya.

"Ahh! Ahh! Shh.. Tuan Cho~! Jangan~"

Kyuhyun menarik kedua bulatan putih itu dan membuat Sungmin menungging. Ia semakin merasa sesak saat lubang kenikmatan Sungmin terpampang jelas dihadapan-nya.

"Shh.. Janganh.. Tuan..~" Sungmin menggeliat gelisah saat sang tuan muda menggoda-nya. menggesek-gesekan junior-nya di belahan pantat sang pembantu manis. Kyuhyun menyeringai senang melihat kegelisahan sang pembantu. Walaupun tak bisa dipungkiri junior-nya sendiri semakin sesak.

"Aku tahu kau menyukainya.." Ucap Kyuhyun _seductive_ setelah mendekatkan bibir-nya ke telinga sang pembantu. Ia mengecup dan mengulum telinga sambil berusaha mendorong junior-nya, memasukan kedalam _hole_ Sungmin dalam sekali hentakan.

"ARGHH! Hentikan tuan.. Hiks.." Sungmin menjerit pilu. Ia kembali meneteskan air mata. _Hole_-nya terasa sangat perih dan juga terbakar. Genital Kyuhyun seolah merobek bagian bawah tubuh-nya itu tanpa ampun.

"Kau sempithh.. Sekali.. Shh~"

Tanpa mempedulikan derita Sungmin, Kyuhyun terus berusaha menggapai kenikmatan-nya. _Hole_ Sungmin sangat ketat dan menjepit kuat junior-nya. _Ini benar-benar nikmat! Kalau tahu rasanya senikmat ini, sudah dari awal aku mencicipi tubuh pembantu ini_. Batin Kyuhyun sambil terus menggenjot kasar Sungmin.

"Hentikan tuan.. Hiks.. I-ini benar-benar sa —AHHhh!" Protesan Sungmin terhenti seketika. Junior Kyuhyun menumbuk tepat prostat-nya. Dengan cepat dan kasar. Sungmin merasa dirinya melayang. Rasa sakit dan perih yang tadi dirasakan-nya berangsur memudar. Tergantikan rasa nikmat yang tak pernah Ia bayangkan sebelum-nya.

"Desahkan nama-ku." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada rendah berat. Kentara sekali Ia tengah berada diujung gairah-nya. Sungmin yang telah terbawa nafsu hanya menurut perintah sang majikan. Ia mulai mendesahkan nama Kyuhyun setiap ujung kejantanan itu menumbuk telak prostat-nya.

Kyuhyun menyeringai senang. Bisa Ia lihat dari samping wajah bergairah sang pembantu manis. Ditambah dengan lenguhan yang mengalun merdu kedalam pendengaran-nya. Sungmin mendesahkan nama-nya sangat indah.

"Kyuh~ Ah! Ah! Aku~~!"

Kyuhyun yang tau Sungmin sudah hampir sampai semakin mempercepat gerakan maju mundur-nya.

"—AHHHH!"

Akhirnya Sungmin mencapai klimaks. Nafas pemuda manis itu terengah. Ia benar-benar merasa kelelahan. Perlahan kedua mata foxy-nya mulai terpejam. Ia menuju kealam mimpi terlebih dahulu, membiarkan sang tuan muda menyelesaikan kegiatan mereka seorang diri.

"_So tight_~~ Kau sangat sempit~ Ssh.. AH! —AHHH!"

Tak lama kemudian Kyuhyun juga mencapai klimaks-nya. Cairan Kyuhyun keluar memenuhi lubang Sungmin. Begitu banyak cairan sperma yang Ia keluarkan, sehingga beberapa tetesnya tumpah ke paha mulus sang pembantu manis.

Setelah selesai mengatur nafas, Kyuhyun mencabut pelan kejantanan-nya dari lubang Sungmin. Lalu Ia menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh _naked_ mereka berdua. Tuan muda Cho itu membalikan tubuh sang pembantu agar bersandar pada lengan kokoh-nya. Ia tersenyum kecil mengamati raut polos yang terlelap damai tersebut. Tangan-nya terurul untuk membelai lembut rambut halus sang pria manis.

"Maafkan aku."

Ucap-nya lirih sambil mengecup singkat kening Sungmin. Lalu mulai tertidur dengan mendekap erat tubuh mungil itu dalam pelukan hangat-nya.

.

.

_-_-My Nightmare-_-_

By

_-_-Princess Pumkins ELF-_-_

.

.

Sinar matahari pagi mulai merambat masuk melalui celah-celah gorden. Mengganggu tidur seorang pemuda manis dengan kelopak mata yang masih terpejam lelah. Masih dengan terpejam, perlahan bola mata itu mulai bergerak-gerak pelan. Sedikit terbuka, kemudian beberapa kali mengerjap hingga manik indah itu terbuka seutuh-nya.

Sungmin —pemuda itu, terdiam beberapa saat. Masih mencerna keadaan ganjil yang disaksikan-nya saat ini. Ini bukan kamar-nya bersama Hyukjae. Ia seperti tak asing kamar ini, tetapi juga kurang yakin. Ini seperti kamar...—

"Ya Tuhan!"

Sungmin memekik terkejut saat mengingat sekarang Ia berada dikamar sang tuan muda. Ditambah saat menyadari melingkar-nya erat tangan pemuda Cho itu pada tubuh-nya. Sungmin seketika menegang. Rasanya Ia ingin menangis saat melihat keadaan tubuh mereka berdua yang sama-sama telanjang.

Apakah mereka benar melakukan hal itu tadi malam?

Kilasan kejadian semalam kembali hadir dalam benak dan bayang-bayangnya. Sentuhan, desahan dan semua yang telah terjadi seolah menghantui diri pemuda manis ini. Ia merasa kotor sekaligus bodoh. Bagaimana bisa Ia malah mendesah kenikmatan disaat sang tuan muda tengah melecehkan-nya? Bodoh! Lee Sungmin merutuki nasib dan kebodohannya.

Sungmin menatap jijik pada tubuh telanjang mereka berdua. Ia menggeleng frustasi. Bercak merah dan bau khas _sex_ mencambuk kuat harga dirinya.

Tubuh Sungmin bergetar, menahan tangis dalam diam. Bulir bening menetes dari manik _foxy_-nya yang terpejam erat. Ia ingin pergi. Tak sanggup untuk melihat sosok sang tuan muda. Tetapi rasa sakit dibagian selatan tubuh-nya membuat Ia hanya bisa pasrah terdiam.

Merasakan getaran dalam pelukan-nya, perlahan Kyuhyun membuka mata. Bisa Ia lihat sosok yang Ia renggut 'keperawanan'-nya semalam dalam kondisi yang sangat menyedihkan. Ia hanya menatap datar dan dingin. Seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Kyuhyun telah kembali pada sifat-nya yang dingin. Ia menatap remeh Sungmin yang masih memejamkan mata, lalu tersenyum sinis.

"Menyedihkan. Kau tampak seperti gadis yang aku rebut keperawannya." Ucap Kyuhyun dingin.

Lalu beranjak dari kasur menuju ke-kamar mandi. Meninggalkan Sungmin yang menangis semakin kuat sendirian. Hingga akhirnya pemuda manis itu pingsan karena kelelahan. Anemia-nya kambuh.

.

.

.

'_TOK TOK TOK_'

Kyuhyun yang baru selesai mandi, melangkah kearah pintu saat mendengar ada yang mengetuk. Masih dengan pandangan-nya yang seperti tadi, tuan muda Cho ini menatap si pengetuk yang ternyata salah satu _maid_ dirumah-nya.

Ia tahu pemuda kurus itu. Kalau tidak salah nama-nya Lee Hyukjae. Pria yang suka dekat-dekat dengan Lee Sungmin.

"Permisi tuan muda." Ucap Hyukjae sambil membungkuk hormat. Ia menatap gugup pemuda Cho dihadapan-nya. "_Mianhamnida_. A-apakah tuan muda melihat Lee Sungmin?" Tanya Hyukjae ragu. Kyuhyun bisa melihat jelas gurat cemas dan kegelisahan di wajah ragu pembantu-nya itu. Dengan gaya angkuh milik-nya, pemuda tampan ini menunjuk arah kasur dengan menggunakan dagu.

"Bawa Ia pergi dari kamar-ku. Sepertinya pembantu itu pingsan." Ucap Kyuhyun cuek. Hyukjae membelalakan mata-nya terkejut. Tanpa disuruh dua kali, Ia segera berjalan masuk melewati sang tuan muda yang melipat lengan-nya di dada angkuh.

"Ya Tuhan! Sungmin!" Seru Hyukjae semakin terkejut saat melihat keadaan sang pujaan hati yang begitu mengenaskan. Wajah Sungmin memerah, sepertinya pemuda manis itu demam tinggi. Jejak air mata yang mengering, juga telihat di pipi tembam itu. Hyukjae semakin dilanda kecemasan. Berbagai macam pikiran _negative_ menghinggapi pikiran-nya. Bercak-bercak merah apa yang ada di leher dan dada Sungmin? Dan...

—mengapa pemuda manis itu telanjang? Sebenar-nya apa yang terjadi?

Dengan segera Hyukjae mengangkut tubuh mungil yang hanya berbalut selimut itu. Menggendong-nya dengan _bridal style_ menuju ke kamar mereka. Untuk sementara Ia harus memendam rasa penasaran dan pemikiran negative yang berkembang di pikiran-nya. Keadaan Sungmin yang utama.

Saat berpapasan dengan Kyuhyun di pintu, Hyukjae kembali sedikit membungkuk. Ia sekilas menatap wajah dingin sang tuan muda dengan penuh selidik. Lalu kembali melanjutkan langkah ke kamar-nya bersama Sungmin.

.

Kyuhyun menatap datar kepergian Hyukjae yang menggendong Sungmin. Ia sudah tak peduli jika ada yang mengetahui perbuatan bejat-nya. Biarkan saja. Ia tak peduli. Toh orang tua-nya juga tidak akan peduli pada-nya. Jika orang tua-nya bisa melakukan hal sesuka mereka, mengapa Kyuhyun tidak? Seperti itulah yang di pikirkan Kyuhyun.

Sesaat kemudian, Kyuhyun menyeringai remeh.

"Lagi pula apa yang bisa pembantu lemah itu lakukan?"

.

.

_-_-My Nightmare-_-_

By

_-_-Princess Pumkins ELF-_-_

.

.

Sudah sehari setelah Sungmin mengalami pingsan. Pemuda manis itu belum kunjung membuka kedua mata-nya. Selama seharian itu pula Hyukjae mengurus sang pujaan hati. Ia merawat dan menjaga Sungmin dengan tulus dan penuh kasih sayang. Pemuda kurus itu bahkan rela tidak masuk sekolah demi sang _roomate_. Demi menunggu _foxy_ indah itu kembali terbuka dan menatap mata-nya.

Seperti pagi ini. Hyukjae tetap duduk di sebelah ranjang sang pemuda manis. Mengamati wajah damai itu dengan tatapan-nya yang sendu.

"Kapan kau akan bangun, Sungmin_-ah_?" Ucap-nya lirih. Sesekali, kedua tangan Hyukjae terulur untuk membelai lembut wajah dan rambut hitam Sungmin. "Cepatlah sadar... Jangan membuat aku semakin mengkhawatirkan-mu..." Lanjut-nya kemudian. Pemuda kurus itu mengecup singkat dahi Sungmin yang tertutupi poni.

"Hhh~ Seandainya aku masih bisa melakukan hal ini disaat kau sadar." Monolog-nya setelah selesai mengecup dahi indah itu. Sedetik kemudian Hyukjae terkekeh pelan atas pemikiran-nya barusan. "Ah, apa yang kau pikirkan, Lee Hyukjae?"

Setelah itu pemuda kurus ini terdiam. Menikmati keheningan dengan terus memandangi wajah indah yang dikagumi-nya. Tak berapa lama kemudian, saat-saat yang Ia tunggu akhirnya terjadi. Mata _foxy_ Sungmin bergerak-gerak dan perlahan mengerjap pelan.

"Lee Sungmin! Ya Tuhan, akhirnya!" Pekik Hyukjae kelewat senang. Refleks, Ia memeluk erat tubuh lemah Sungmin yang masih kebingungan. Sungmin yang masih dalam _mode_ bingung, hanya bisa membalas lemah.

"Hyuk_-ah_~" Hyukjae melepaskan pelukan-nya dan menatap lekat wajah Sungmin. Seberkas rasa khawatir masih tergambar jelas diwajah pemuda itu. Ia tersenyum miris.

"Kau tahu? Aku hampir gila saat melihat keadaan-mu kemarin. Kau membuat-ku sangat khawatir, Lee Sungmin." Ucap-nya sendu. Ia mengelus pipi _chubby_ nan pucat milik Sungmin pelan. Berusaha menyalurkan segala gejolak perasaan yang memenuhi hati lembut-nya. "Ceritakan apa yang terjadi selama aku tidak ada." Lanjut Hyukjae terdengar mutlak. Tatapan-nya berubah serius.

Sungmin terdiam membeku. Pemuda manis itu menegang. Lagi-lagi Ia harus teringat dengan kejadian terburuk dalam hidup-nya. Hal yang sangat menyakiti perasaan dan juga harga diri-nya. Sungmin menjerit pilu didalam hati. Air mata-nya kembali menetes deras tanpa bisa Ia tahan.

Apa yang akan dirinya katakan? Haruskah Ia menceritakan semua-nya pada Hyukjae? Bagaimana jika sang tuan muda —Ah! Persetan dengan tuan muda Cho itu! Sungmin benar-benar sudah tak tahan. Ia butuh seseorang untuk berbagi cerita dan masalah-nya. Sungmin kini terlalu rapuh dan butuh tempat bersandar. Ia membutuhkan Hyukjae.

"Hyukjae_-ah_... —hiks..."

"Ceritakan pada-ku, Min." Ucap Hyukjae sambil menggenggam erat tangan mungil Sungmin. Berusaha menguatkan sang pemuda manis. Perasaan-nya semakin memburuk saat melihat pemuda dihadapan-nya itu menangis dan terisak.

"Hiks.. Tu-tuan Cho... —Menyetubuhi tubuh-ku... Hiks.."

**DEG!**

Satu kalimat terputus-putus dari bibir pucat Sungmin membuat jantung Hyukjae seolah tertikam. Hati-nya terasa ngilu dan perih. Ia tak ingin mempercayai ini. _Semua ini tidak mungkin, bukan?_ Batin-nya masih terus berusaha mengelak —lebih tepatnya menolak. Menolak kenyataan bahwa pemuda yang kini Ia sukai telah dilecehkan orang lain. Genggaman tangan mereka terlepas —Hyukjae yang melepas. Pria kurus itu menatap wajah dihadapan-nya lekat. Melihat Sungmin yang masih terus menangis tersedu, membuat pemuda kurus ini mau tidak mau harus percaya. Kenyataan itu terlalu nyata. Hatinya semakin tersayat ngilu. Ia memejamkan mata-nya erat dan mengumpat tertahan.

"Brengsek!"

Hyukjae merasa kecewa sekaligus tak berguna. Emosi-nya kian tersulut. Tangan-nya ikut terkepal erat. Cho Kyuhyun. Hanya nama itulah yang berada dalam _black list_-nya saat ini. Hyukjae akan menghabisi pria itu. Jika perlu langsung membunuhnya. Entah bagaimana bisa, pria humoris ini memiliki pemikiran seperti barusan. Ia benar-benar sedang marah.

Dengan cepat Hyukjae beranjak dari kasur sang _roomate_. Berjalan tergesa keluar dari pintu kamar itu. Ia mencari keberadaan '_si_ _brengsek'_ yang telah memperkosa pujaan hati-nya. Ia tak akan diam, tuan muda Cho itu sudah sangat keterlaluan. Kyuhyun pantas menerima pelajaran darinya. Hyukjae tak peduli kalaupun dirinya akan dipecat. Ia sudah muak melihat wajah brengsek itu. Setelah ini Ia berniat memulai hidup baru dengan membawa Sungmin bersama-nya. Sungmin akan menjadi tanggung jawab-nya.

Hyukjae menambah kecepatan kaki-nya saat melihat sosok yang Ia cari. Kyuhyun tengah duduk santai diruang tamu dengan gaya dan wajah angkuh-nya. Pria tampan itu tengah memainkan PSP. Ia tetap santai walaupun menyadari Hyukjae yang mendekat kearah-nya dengan aura membunuh.

'BUGGH!'

Saat telah sampai di hadapan Kyuhyun, Hyukjae segera melayangkan tinju-nya dengan keras. Kepalan tangan-nya, mendarat mengenai rahang kiri Kyuhyun. Membuat sudut bibir tebal itu sedikit berdarah. Kyuhyun menghapus jejak cairan kental berwarna merah itu dengan ekspresi datar.

"Brengsek kau! Bisa-bisanya kau tega memperkosa Sungmin!" Bentak Hyukjae murka. Ia mencengkram kuat kerah baju yang Kyuhyun kenakan. Sedangkan yang dibentak hanya menaikan sebelah alis, menatap Hyukjae remeh. Sedetik kemudian Kyuhyun menyeringai.

"Memperkosa? Bahkan pembantu lemah itu ikut mendesah bersama-ku." Ucap Kyuhyun enteng. Ia menyeringai semakin lebar. Seringaian-nya terlihat begitu bejat dimata Hyukjae. "Seharusnya kau lihat dan dengar. Betapa menggairahkan-nya pembantu itu saat aku menghentak, memasuki-nya."

'_BUGGH!_'

Satu pukulan lagi-lagi Hyukjae layangkan mengenai wajah tampan sang majikan. Kyuhyun tersungkur diatas sofa yang tadi di duduki-nya. Pukulan Hyukjae kali ini lebih keras dari yang sebelumnya. Kyuhyum mengelap darah yang menetes disudut bibir-nya kembali. Ia menatap Hyukjae sengit sambil mendudukan tubuh-nya.

"Aku tahu kau yang memaksa Sungmin, brengsek!" Hyukjae berteriak keras. Tangan-nya menunjuk kearah Kyuhyun dengan tak sopan. Ia tak peduli. Kini Ia benar-benar membenci sang tuan muda. Hyukjae masih ingat betul saat merawat Sungmin dan menemukan bercak darah serta luka di daerah anal pemuda manis itu. —Oh! Jangan-jangan tanda merah yang Ia lihat dileher Sungmin waktu itu juga perbuatan sang tuan muda! _Sial_! Kini Ia sudah tau apa penyebabnya.

"Aku dan Sungmin akan berhenti bekerja mulai sekarang. Kami akan keluar dari rumah ini."

Kyuhyun terkekeh mengejek dengan keangkuhan khas-nya. Lalu kembali tersenyenyum remeh setelah mendengar ucapan Hyukjae barusan.

"Kau lupa dengan kontrak yang telah kalian tanda tangani sebelum bekerja disini?" Tanya Kyuhyun santai. Hyukjae membelalakan mata-nya. Sial, dia lupa dengan kontrak bodoh itu! Semua pekerja dirumah keluarga Cho memang harus menandatangani surat kontrak perjanjian kerja, sebelumnya.

Ya Tuhan, apa yang akan Ia lakukan sekarang?

"_Well_, terserah jika kau ingin meninggalkan rumah ini. Aku tak akan meminta uang ganti rugi kepada pembantu miskin seperti-mu." Kyuhyun mengendikan bahu-nya acuh. "Tetapi untuk Sungmin—" Hyukjae terdiam. Mendengarkan serius ucapan sang majikan selanjutnya. Firasat-nya tidak baik saat melihat seringaian pemuda itu kembali terkembang. Semoga bukan sesuatu yang buruk.

"—Sungmin tidak akan pergi. Ia akan tetap berada dirumah ini."

Lanjutan kalimat barusan membuat Hyukjae menggeram keras dalam hati. Ternyata selain brengsek, Cho Kyuhyun juga licik dan pandai memanfaatkan kesempatan. Seharusnya Ia menyadari itu. Pemuda itu pasti masih ingin Sungmin menjadi pelampiasan nafsu birahi-nya. _Sialan_!

Dengan perasaan kesal, Hyukjae meninggalkan ruang tamu itu tanpa berucap apapun. Sepertinya, memang belum saatnya Ia bisa membawa pergi Sungmin dari tempat ini.

Sementara itu Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

.

.

_-_-My Nightmare-_-_

By

_-_-Princess Pumkins ELF-_-_

.

.

Cho Kyuhyun kini telah menjadi pemilik tunggal rumah megah keluarga Cho. Tidak ada lagi panggilan tuan muda. Karena hanya dirinyalah sebagai majikan. Orang tua-nya memang telah pisah rumah sejak terakhir kali mereka bertengkar hebat. Malam itu juga, tuan dan nyonya Cho pergi dari rumah yang mereka tempati selama bertahun-tahun itu tanpa pamit dengan sang anak.

Itu sudah sekitar satu bulan yang lalu. Sudah satu bulan pula sejak Kyuhyun menyetubuhi Sungmin. Orang tua Kyuhyun kini sudah resmi bercerai. Mereka sepakat untuk memberikan rumah itu kepada sang anak tunggal. Juga mewariskan perusahan keluarga Cho saat Kyuhyun telah lulus dari _high school_-nya nanti. Mungkin sekitar beberapa bulan lagi. Kyuhyun itu jenius, tanpa perlu berkuliah bisnis pun, pemuda tampan itu pasti bisa mengelola perusahaan keluarga-nya.

Kini sifat buruk pemuda bermarga Cho itu semakin menjadi. Ia bertambah dingin, kasar dan mudah marah. Tak jarang para pekerja mendapat bentakan dan makian dari mulut tajam-nya itu. Mungkin keburukan sifat-nya menjadi semakin parah akibat _broken home_ yang dia alami.

Ada yang bertanya dimana Sungmin?

Pemuda manis itu berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak berhadapan langsung dengan Cho Kyuhyun. Sungmin masih sedikit trauma, walaupun kondisi batin-nya kini sudah berangsur semakin membaik. Dirinya seorang pria, tetapi yang nama-nya pemerkosaan tetap saja akan meninggalkan kenangan yang buruk.

Disekolah pun pembantu dan majikan-nya itu tidak pernah saling menyapa. Mungkin ada keinginan di benak Kyuhyun untuk kembali memanfaatkan Sungmin sebagai pemuas nafsu-nya. Terserah jika kalian ingin mengatai Kyuhyun brengsek atau apapun. Hei, tubuh pemuda manis itu sangat nikmat dan sangat sayang untuk dilewatkan! Tapi tak mungkin Kyuhyun melakukan aksi-nya itu disekolah, bukan? Pria ber-_onyx_ tajam itu bisa saja berbuat nekat. Tapi Ia tak ingin mengambil resiko yang hanya akan membuat-nya repot.

Kini Sungmin berada dikamar Kyuhyun untuk mengantar makan malam. Ingat? Kyuhyun hanya makan di meja makan saat sarapan pagi. Sebenarnya Sungmin sering merasa gugup dan sedikit ketakutan di saat-saat seperti ini. Apalagi setelah insiden buruk yang dilakukan sang majikan terhadap-nya. Ugh! Jika bukan atas perintah langsung dari pria _arrogant_ itu, Sungmin sendiri bersumpah tak ingin menginjakan kaki-nya dikamar ini! Melawan? Lupakan! Tak ada seorang pun dirumah ini yang bisa membantah Kyuhyun. Pria tampan itu yang memegang kendali segalanya.

Setelah selesai menaruh nampan, Sungmin berjalan dengan wajah tertunduk menuju pintu keluar. Ia memang sudah tak pernah menatap wajah tampan majikan-nya itu lagi. Ia punya alasan tersendiri.

Sungmin mengerutkan kening-nya saat mendengar bunyi yang tak asing. Saat mendongak, mata-nya terbelalak saat melihat sang majikan mengunci pintu kamar tempat mereka berada. Seketika jantung-nya berdebar keras. Lelehan peluh menetes perlahan di pelipis putih-nya. Jemari-nya tergenggam semakin erat. Sungmin merasakan firasat buruk.

"T-tuan..." Cicit Sungmin takut.

Kyuhyun membalik, menghadap sosok yang memanggil-nya. Seringaian kecil terlukis dibibir-nya saat melihat wajah pucat sang pembantu. Sedangkan Sungmin semakin bergetar ketakutan. Nafas-nya menderu kasar. Wajah dingin tadi kini berubah menakutkan. Seolah mengintimidasi-nya menjadi tak berkutik.

"Izinkan saya keluar, tuan..." Ucap Sungmin terdengar sangat memohon. Sementara tubuh-nya semakin mundur saat langkah sang majikan kian mendekat. Seperti _deja vu_?

"Keluar? Kita akan keluar bersama, bodoh! Kau diluar, dan aku didalam. Di dalam lubang sempit-mu." Kyuhyun terkekeh dengan seringaian yang semakin lebar terkembang. Ucapan-nya itu membuat bulu kuduk Sungmin meremang.

"Tidak tuan... Kumohon..." Sungmin menggeleng lemah. Suara lirih-nya terdengar begitu menyedihkan. Tetapi Kyuhyun sama sekali tak menghiraukan. Perasaan pemuda ini sudah keras membeku. Lebih tepatnya sengaja Ia bekukan sebagai benteng. Untuk membentengi dirinya yang rapuh. Diri Cho Kyuhyun sebenarnya.

"Ambilah sendiri kuncinya." Kyuhyun mengendikan bahu acuh. Kunci kamar masih tersemat di antara ibu jari dan telunjuk tangan-nya. Sungmin segera melangkah antusias. Ia sama sekali tak merasa curiga. Yang Ia pikirkan hanya secepat-nya keluar dari tempat –yang menurutnya– berbahaya ini.

Saat berada satu langkah dihadapan sang majikan, langkah Sungmin terhenti. Wajah-nya seketika pias, dan kembali memucat. Harusnya Ia tahu. Kyuhyun bukan orang yang mudah memberikan sesuatu secara cuma-cuma. Kunci yang menjadi satu-satunya cara agar Dia bisa keluar, kini sudah tak lagi terlihat. Kyuhyun telah memasukan kunci itu ke dalam celana-nya. Bukan sekedar celana, tapi mungkin dalaman-nya.

"Waktu-mu lima menit dari sekarang. Jika kau tak bisa mengambilnya, maka kau akan tetap disini bersama-ku. —Tentu-nya dengan menuruti semua yang aku perintahkan." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menyeringai penuh kemenangan.

Sungmin semakin pias. Tubuh-nya terasa sangat lemas dan perlahan jatuh terduduk. Ia tidak mungkin menggunakan tangan-nya untuk mengambil kunci itu dari dalam celana –dalaman– Kyuhyun. Tidak akan mungkin. Dan Ia tahu jelas konsekuensi apa yang akan diterimanya jika tak lekas keluar dari ruangan itu. Sungmin sadar, Kyuhyun tak benar-benar memberi-nya kesempatan. Hasil-nya akan tetap sama. Sesuatu yang buruk akan tetap menanti-nya setelah ini.

Perlahan buliran air mata mulai menetes deras dipipi yang memucat itu. Sungmin hanya bisa menangisi nasib-nya. Tubuh mungil itu terus bergetar hebat. Pemuda manis hanya bisa membatin pilu.

Mengapa Tuhan tega memberinya garis kehidupan seperti ini...?

Apa salah Sungmin?

Apa kehidupan-nya akan terus berat dan menyedihkan seperti ini?

Bisakah Ia... —merasakan kebahagian...?

'_TOK TOK TOK_'

Suara ketukan pintu membuyarkan lamunan Sungmin. Pemuda manis itu segera mendongak. Ia menatap pintu itu dengan pandangan penuh arti. Apakah tadi Ia salah dengar? Sungmin bahkan tak menghiraukan jejak air mata yang masih basah dipipi-nya.

Ketukan itu kembali terdengar. Kali ini disertai suara keras yang terdengar tengah mencemaskan.

"Sungmin_-ah_!? Kau berada didalam? Aku mencari-mu sedari tadi. Mengapa lama sekali?" Ah, itu suara Hyukjae! Sungmin bersyukur. Tuhan ternyata masih memberi-nya sedikit belas kasihan. Hyukjae seperti malaikat yang dikirimkan untuk selalu melindunginya.

Hmm, tapi sepertinya pria kurus itu sudah tidak menghormati Cho Kyuhyun. Buktinya Ia berani berteriak didepan kamar sang majikan tanpa sopan santun. Tidak seperti dirinya terdahulu.

"Sungmin_-ah_, jika benar kau didalam segera jawab atau keluarlah. Kau membuat-ku khawatir." Suara penuh rasa kekhawatiran itu terdengar kembali. Kali ini terdengar... sedikit lirih?

Sungmin kembali berdiri menegakkan tubuh-nya. Tanpa membuang waktu pemuda manis ini berlari menuju pintu. Melewati tubuh sang majikan yang tengah berdecih malas terhadap kehadiran Hyukjae. Hyukjae yang –menurutnya– kembali mengacaukan rencana-nya.

"Hyukjae, tolong aku! Aku tak bisa keluar! Tuan Cho mengunci pintu kamar ini!" Teriak Sungmin dengan tangan yang brutal menggerakan gagang pintu. Sekedar berharap keajaiban, kali saja pintu itu akan terbuka.

Hyukjae diluar sana membelalakan matanya terkejut. Kekhawatiran-nya bertambah parah. Orang yang kini Ia sukai dalam keadaan bahaya! Ia harus melalukan sesuatu! Seketika pemuda kurus ini panik. Ia terus berusaha membuka pintu kokoh dihadapan-nya. Menggerak-gerakan gagang pintu brutal, sama seperti yang Sungmin lakukan. Sesekali tangan-nya ikut terkepal memukul keras pintu kayu itu sampai memerah. Mulut-nya terus berteriak, mengucap sumpah serapah yang ditujukan untuk sang majikan.

"Brengsek kau Cho Kyuhyun! Kubilang buka pintu-nya! Lepaskan Sungmin, dasar biadab!" Sungmin bisa mendengar upatan kasar Hyukjae yang baru kali ini didengar-nya. Ia bisa merasakan betapa emosinya pemuda yang berada di balik pintu tempat-nya dikunci saat ini.

Kyuhyun sedari tadi hanya memperhatikan dalam diam. Lagi-lagi wajah tampan-nya terlihat begitu datar sekaligus dingin. Dipintu sana, Sungmin tampak tak dapat menyembunyikan rasa takut-nya. Walau tak melihat secara langsung, Ia tahu sang majikan tengah menatap intens pada-nya. Tatapan itu terasa tajam dan menusuk. Sungmin bisa merasakan aura tak mengenakan itu.

Kaki jenjang Kyuhyun mendekat. Sungmin semakin panik, dan mulai menangis gusar. Suara yang ditimbulkan Hyukjae diluar, juga seperti tak ada yang menganggap lagi.

"Waktu-mu habis. Sekarang sudah tak ada kesempatan untuk-mu keluar."

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat dengan inotasi rendah itu, Kyuhyun segera menarik paksa Sungmin. Menghempaskan kasar tubuh itu kekasur, dan segera menindih-nya. Memulai malam panas, dengan mengorbankan sosok lemah dibawahnya. Bergerak liar, mencari kepuasan nafsu birahi tanpa peduli keadaan sekitar. Hanya ada desahan, makian kasar, dan juga jerit tangis.

Melupakan sosok dibalik pintu, yang menjadi saksi secara tak langsung atas biadab-nya perlakuan seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Hyukjae telah merosot dan terduduk lemas. Tubuh-nya terasa sangat sakit karena terus menghantam kokohnya pintu. Ia menangis dalam diam. Menangisi nasib malang sang terkasih. Hati-nya terasa perih. Seperti ada luka menganga yang tak kasat mata.

_Maafkan aku..._

_Aku tak bisa melindungi-mu, Sungmin..._

_Aku pria yang tak berguna..._

_Sekali lagi maaf..._

_Aku..._

—_mencintai-mu..._

.

.

.

ToBeContinue~

_Annyeong_! Masih ada yang menunggu FF jamuran ini? :O _Mianhae_, selalu 'ngaret' dari jadwal _update_ :/ Sebenarnya udah pengen _update_, tapi waktu itu lagi bulan puasa. Takut dosa _chingu_ Masalahnya pas banget lagi nc _scene_ / #Ngeles

Ohh, iyaa gimana nc-nya? Mian kalo garing terus rada aneh. Maklum, ini nc ke-dua yang aku buat XD Yang pertama? Masih utuh di folder XP #GakIngetUmur. Aku juga mau minta maaf, karena menistakan Kyu di FF ini. Tapi jujur, aku suka _scene_ Kyu yang ngecup kening Ming. Sisi lembut-nya keluar :D #LompatJurang.

Chap ini udah aku panjangin, maaf –lagi– kalo malah ngebosenin

_Last, reviews please_ d(^0^)b


	6. Chapter 6

My Nightmare

Chapter 6

**Author**:  
Hanifa Pingkan a.k.a Sung Rae Yoo

**Title:**

My Nightmare

**Lenght:  
**Chaptered

**Disclaimer****:  
**Sungmin adalah mahluk ciptaan Tuhan. Milik Tuhan, milik _eomma Appa_-nya, dan juga _Author _Pingkan sendiri ! *pada siap obor dah-_-*abaikan

**Warning:  
**_NO PLAGIATISME! Mian, typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana. Bahasanya sedikit dipaksakan. Cerita pasaran -_-, Boy X Boy, Yaoi, __**M-Preg**__, DON'T BASH! No FLAME! DLDR! Just RnR, okay?^^_

**Summary:  
**Kisah seorang Lee Sungmin yang mendapatkan perlakuan seenaknya dari sang tuan muda, Cho bagaimana dengan Lee Hyukjae? _Roomate_ Sungmin tampaknya menyimpan perasaan terhadap teman baru seprofesinya itu?

**Rating:**

T+

**Pairing/Cast:  
**-Lee Sungmin  
-Cho Kyuhyun  
-Lee Hyukjae  
-Other

.

_-_-My Nightmare-_-_

By

_-_-Princess Pumkins ELF-_-_

.

.

Setelah mengucapkan kalimat dengan inotasi rendah itu, Kyuhyun segera menarik paksa Sungmin. Menghempaskan kasar tubuh itu kekasur, dan segera menindih-nya. Memulai malam panas, dengan mengorbankan sosok lemah dibawahnya. Bergerak liar, mencari kepuasan nafsu birahi tanpa peduli keadaan sekitar. Hanya ada desahan, makian kasar, dan juga jerit tangis.

Melupakan sosok dibalik pintu, yang menjadi saksi secara tak langsung atas biadab-nya perlakuan seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Hyukjae telah merosot dan terduduk lemas. Tubuh-nya terasa sangat sakit karena terus menghantam kokohnya pintu. Ia menangis dalam diam. Menangisi nasib malang sang terkasih. Hati-nya terasa perih. Seperti ada luka menganga yang tak kasat mata.

_Maafkan aku..._

_Aku tak bisa melindungi-mu, Sungmin..._

_Aku pria yang tak berguna..._

_Sekali lagi maaf..._

_Aku..._

—_mencintai-mu..._

.

.

.

**_Chapter 6_**

Waktu terus berjalan. Hari demi hari juga telah terlewati. Penderitaan seakan tak pernah berhenti menghampiri Sungmin. Pria manis itu selalu menjadi korban pelampiasan nafsu sang majikan. Kyuhyun semakin sering menjamah tubuh-nya —dengan paksa. Sungmin hanya bisa pasrah, karena percuma jika Ia berontak. Pemuda mungil ini sudah pernah mencoba. Dan hasil-nya? Tentu saja hanya-lah sia-sia.

Hyukjae —dan pekerja lainnya— juga tak bisa berbuat banyak. Pemuda kurus itu hanya bisa berdo'a serta melindungi Sungmin sebisa mungkin. Kyuhyun mengancam akan mengeluarkan-nya dari rumah itu jika berani menentang. Tentu Hyukjae tidak mungkin meninggalkan Sungmin menderita sendirian disana. Dirinya adalah tempat Sungmin bersandar. Pujaan hatinya itu sering menangis dan berbagi cerita hanya pada-nya. Bagaimana jika Ia pergi? Hyukjae sendiri tidak yakin akan mampu berjauhan dengan sang pujaan hati.

Benar-benar tak bisa berbuat banyak, bukan? Terlebih Kyuhyun juga mengancam akan menyakiti Sungmin jika pemuda ber-_gummy smile_ ini berani menentang-nya.

.

Seperti biasa-nya, Kyuhyun, Sungmin serta Hyukjae kembali bersekolah. Tetapi hari ini, wajah Sungmin terlihat sangat pucat. Sepertinya pria manis itu sedang tidak enak badan. Tadi pagi saja, Ia menghabiskan banyak waktu di kamar mandi karena merasakan mual yang sangat menyiksa. Entahlah, seperti ada yang mengocok isi perut-nya.

Sebenarnya Hyukjae juga sudah melarang untuk pergi sekolah. Dan Sungmin yang keras kepala langsung menggeleng lemah. Pemuda manis itu beralasan tidak mau tertinggal pelajaran. Memang, ujian sekolah tinggal kurang lebih dua bulan lagi. Tentu Sungmin tidak ingin membuang waktu-nya yang tinggal sedikit itu. Ia pria kuat, tak akan mengeluh hanya karena penyakit –menurutnya– ringan.

Dan pada akhirnya, pemuda mungil keras kepala ini hanya mampu menyender lemah diatas meja. Mengabaikan _seonsaengnim_ yang sibuk menerangkan pelajaran didepan sana. Sungmin benar-benar lemas. Dan kepala-nya yang terasa berdenyut-denyut sungguh semakin membebani.

"_Seonsaengnim_..." Ucap seorang pemuda dari belakang. Tanpa menoleh pun Sungmin sudah tahu jelas siapa orang itu. Siapa lagi jika bukan majikan-nya. Mungkin pemuda tampan –yang selalu menjadi mimpi buruk-nya– itu tberbicara sambil mengangkat tangan. Sungmin tak ingin repot-repot memastikan.

"Iya, Cho Kyuhyun?"

Bisa Sungmin dengar _seonsaengnim_ menyahut. Hmm, sebenarnya Ia sedikit penasaran. Kira-kira apa yang akan dibicarakan sang tuan majikan? Sepertinya bukan tentang pelajaran. Menjadi teman sekelas Cho Kyuhyun, membuat Sungmin mengetahui betapa jenius-nya pria dingin itu. Kyuhyun bukan tipe yang suka bertanya. Tanpa bertanya pun pemuda tampan itu tetap menjadi yang terpintar. Ah, sudahlah. Sungmin memutuskan untuk tidak mempikirkan itu. Kepala-nya malah bertambah sakit.

"Bisa saya izin keruang kesehatan? Saya sedang tidak enak badan." Ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada datar seperti biasa. Sungmin mengernyit, Ia baru tahu kalau sang tuan sedang kurang sehat.

"Ahh, silahkan. Kau bisa sendiri?" _Seonsaengnim_ mengizikan.

"Lee Sungmin akan menemani saya."

**DEG!**

Sungmin langsung membelalakan mata-nya saat mendengar jawaban itu. Seketika tubuh lemas-nya menegang. Sungmin menelan ludah-nya susah payah. Sebenarnya apa yang direncanakan tuan-nya itu? Jangan bilang jika Dia akan... —Ah! Yang benar saja! Ini kan masih di lingkungan sekolah. Sungmin tak ingin _drop out_ dari sekolah hanya karena perbuatan menyeleweng majikan-nya itu!

Sungmin merasakan tangan-nya ditarik. Ia hanya bisa menurut dan bangkit dari kursi-nya duduk. Sebelum keluar kelas, Ia menunduk singkat pada _seonsaengnim _yang mengajar. Pemuda manis ini berusaha mengikuti langkah kaki jenjang yang terus menuntun-nya. Sebelah tangan yang tersisa Sungmin gunakan untuk memegang kepala-nya yang masih berdenyut-denyut nyeri.

Setelah beberapa saat berjalan, kini mereka telah sampai didepan ruang kesehatan. Sungmin menggigit bibir bawah-nya saat sang tuan menyeretnya masuk.

Kyuhyun membawa tubuh mereka mendekat ke satu-satunya ranjang pasien diruangan itu. Sungmin semakin bergetar saat bahu-nya didorong pelan, hingga terbaring terlentang diranjang tersebut.

Refleks, tubuh-nya sedikit menyingkir saat Kyuhyun ikut menaikan tubuh. Beruntung ranjang ini bersebelahan dengan dinding. Jadi Sungmin tidak terjatuh ke lantai dibawah.

Sungmin memejamkan mata-nya erat. Menanti dengan was-was apa yang akan dilakukan pemuda dingin itu terhadap-nya. Sungmin dilanda rasa takut berlebihan. Ia benar-benar ketakutan. Kyuhyun selalu bersikap kasar terhadapnya. Tidak menutup kemungkinan bahwa pemuda tampan itu kembali melakukan-nya sekarang.

Untuk sementara, pusing yang dirasakan pemuda manis ini teralihkan oleh rasa takut.

"Tidak perlu takut seperti itu."

Terdengar suara Kyuhyun dengan inotasi yang seperti biasanya. Sungmin mengernyit dengan mata yang masih terpejam. Sedetik kemudian Ia membuka mata-nya takut-takut. Ia terkejut saat melihat wajah tampan sang majikan yang berada tepat dihadapan-nya. Pemuda Cho itu tengah memperhatikan wajah pucat dirinya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

Sungmin menggerak-gerakan bola matanya gelisah. Ia berusaha untuk tidak bertemu pandangan dengan tatapan sang majikan. Terlalu takut untuk menatap manik obsidian tajam itu.

'_SRETT_'

Sungmin kembali memejamkan matanya takut saat lengan kekar itu menarik pinggul-nya mendekat. Kyuhyun merapatkan tubuh mereka berdua sehingga saling berhimpit. Sungmin bisa mencium aroma maskulin yang menyeruak dalam indera penciuman-nya. Kini wajah manis itu berhadapan langsung dengan dada bidang –yang tertutupi seragam– sang majikan. Tubuh Sungmin menegang kaku. Kedua tangan yang menjadi batas kecil –antara tubuhnya dengan Kyuhyun– mengepal erat.

Ditengah jantung-nya yang terus berdentum penuh pergolakan, Ia membatin. _Akan segera dimulai..._

"Ranjang ini terlalu sempit. Aku bisa terjatuh jika kita saling berjaga jarak."

Sungmin mendengar sang tuan kembali berucap. Memang, jika dilihat dari ukuran ranjang —tempat mereka berbaring, bisa diketahui benda itu di peruntukan hanya untuk satu tubuh saja. Tetapi bisa juga muat untuk tubuh Kyuhyun yang kurus tinggi dan Sungmin yang mungil, jika dalam posisi seperti ini.

Pemuda manis itu akhirnya hanya memilih untuk terdiam. Tidak ingin memberi tanggapan apapun. Ia sedang sibuk menyiapkan diri.

"Istirahatlah."

Ucapan Kyuhyun selanjut-nya membuat mata Sungmin yang tadi memejam erat, terbuka lebar. Mata _foxy_ yang membulat itu berkedip bingung. Setelah berpikir beberapa saat, pemuda mungil itu mendongakan kepala-nya perlahan. Menatap wajah tampan sang majikan, masih dengan ekspresi bingung-nya.

Sungmin tertegun. Untuk pertama kalinya Ia menatap wajah damai Kyuhyun. Majikan-nya itu terlihat lebih tampan. Terkesan hangat, dan jauh dari ekpresi dingin serta 'menyeramkan' seperti yang Ia lihat biasanya. Nafas hangat pemuda _stoic_ itu berhembus teratur. Menerpa lembut pucuk kepala Sungmin.

Pemuda manis kelahiran Januari ini kembali menurunkan pandangan-nya. Perlahan _orbs_ indah yang Ia miliki ikut terpejam damai. Sedikit melesakan wajah —mencari kenyamanan lebih, tanpa ingin sosok tampan yang memeluk-nya itu terganggu.

Sebelum memasuki alam bawah sadar-nya, Sungmin tersenyum kecil.

.

.

_Terima kasih, tuan Cho..._

.

.

_-_-My Nightmare-_-_

By

_-_-Princess Pumkins ELF-_-_

.

.

Langit diluar sana sudah berubah warna menjadi jingga. Pertanda sore hari, dan matahari akan segera kembali keperaduannya.

Sungmin menggerak-gerakan bola mata-nya yang masih tertutup rapat. Tak lama kemudian, Ia mulai mengerjap hingga mata _foxy_ itu terbuka seperti biasanya. Setelah sebelumnya menguap kecil, pemuda manis ini baru menyadari keahadiran seseorang lain diruangan itu.

"Hyukjae_-ah_~?"

Panggil Sungmin kepada sosok yang terduduk disamping ranjang-nya. Hyukjae —pemuda itu, hanya tersenyum lembut menatap wajah imut sang terkasih. Ah~ Sungmin terlihat begitu menggemaskan saat baru bangun tidur! Rasanya Hyukjae ingin mencium berkali-kali pipi _chubby_ pemuda berwajah polos dihadapan-nya itu.

"Sudah bangun, Min?" Tanya-nya basa-basi. Sungmin hanya mengangguk lucu membenarkan. Perlahan Ia menegakan tubuh-nya untuk duduk. Ia medesis kecil, sambil kembali memegang kepala-nya dengan sebelah tangan. Ugh! Kepalanya kembali berdenyut-denyut.

"Masih pusing?" Tanya Hyukjae sedikit cemas. Ia membelai pelan bagian kepala yang Sungmin pegang. Sungmin memberikan senyum agar sang _roomate_ tidak terlalu mencemaskan-nya.

"Hmm, sedikit."

Pria manis yang masih mengumpulkan kesadaran-nya ini, mengamati ruangan putih tempat mereka berada. Ruang kesehatan.

"Ah~ Aku baru ingat jika tadi ketiduran." —_dimana tuan Cho? Apa Dia sudah pulang?_

Hyukjae hanya mengangguk-angguk. "Tidak apa-apa. Kau sedang sakit, memang harus banyak istirahat. Wajah-mu sudah tak terlalu pucat, sekarang."

Suasana menghening beberapa saat. Hyukjae yang masih membelai kepala Sungmin, menghentikan gerakan tangan-nya saat akan kembali membuka suara. Ia ingin menanyakan suatu hal.

"Min... Kau baik-baik saja? Tidak ada yang terjadi, bukan?" Tanya Hyukjae kembali cemas. Sungmin menautkan alis pertanda bingung.

"Maksud-mu? Keadaan-ku sudah jauh lebih baik sekarang..."

"—Bukan, maksud-ku... Apa kau tidak apa-apa? Aku melihat Cho Kyuhyun keluar saat akan memasuki ruangan ini, tadi. Dia tidak mengapa-apakan diri-mu, bukan?" Kini Hyukjae juga memperhatikan tubuh Sungmin dengan cemas. Mencari bukti, apakah ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi sebelum dirinya datang.

Sungmin hanya mengerjap pelan, lalu tersenyum canggung.

"Tuan Cho tidak berbuat apa-apa. Dia yang mengantar-ku keruang kesehatan."

Bisa Sungmin lihat, Hyukjae menghela nafas lega setelah mendengar penjelasan-nya.

"Syukurlah, si brengsek itu tak berbuat macam-macam. Dia benar-benar iblis jika kembali 'menyakiti-mu' disaat sedang sakit seperti ini." Hyukjae tersenyum lega. Sungmin masih menampilkan senyum canggung-nya tanpa sang _roomate_ sadari.

"Sudah sore, ayo pulang. Orang itu bisa mengamuk jika kau tak ada untuk mengantarkan makan malam untuk-nya."

.

.

_-_-My Nightmare-_-_

By

_-_-Princess Pumkins ELF-_-_

.

.

"Hoeekk! Hoekk!"

Lagi-lagi suara itu terdengar kembali dirumah besar Cho. Sungmin, sudah beberapa hari ini tampak tidak sehat. Ia selalu mual-mual disaat jam sarapan pagi. Hyukjae telah mengorbankan waktu sarapan-nya untuk bantu memijat tengkuk pria manis ini. Tetapi sang _roomate_ hanya akan mengeluarkan cairan bening tanpa ada isi perut-nya yang keluar. Dan semua ini akan berujung dengan Sungmin yang lemas, dan tidak berangkat sekolah. —Tentu Hyukjae yang memaksa.

Wajah putih berseri Sungmin juga selalu terlihat pucat. Pusing dan mual sukses membuat tubuh pemuda mungil ini lemah dan melemas.

"Min, kau yakin ingin bersekolah hari ini? Kau masih sakit."

Hyukjae bertanya khawatir terhadap Sungmin. Dirinya, Sungmin, dan sang majikan tengah berada dimeja makan saat ini. Mereka bertiga memang tetap makan satu meja walaupun selalu dengan suasana yang kurang baik.

"_Gwaenchana_... Aku harus sekolah, hari ini ada penguatan materi ujian."

Sungmin menjawab lemah, dengan senyum tipis. Sementara Kyuhyun hanya menikmati sarapannya dalam diam. Cuek dan dingin dengan keadaan sekitar seperti biasa.

"Aku selesai. Tuan Cho, saya mohon undur diri."Sungmin kembali berucap sopan.

Ia beranjak dari bangku-nya, dan menunduk hormat kepada Kyuhyun. Pria dingin itu tetap tak merespon apa-apa. Ini sudah biasa. Sementara Hyukjae menatap sendu bekas piring Sungmin yang isinya baru berkurang sedikit. Kalau Ia tak salah, pujaan hati-nya itu baru makan tiga atau empat suap. —_Hah~ Lagi-lagi hanya sedikit yang Sungminnie makan..._

"Tunggu sebentar. Kita berangkat setelah aku selesai minum." Hyukjae pun ikut menyudahi sarapan-nya. Sungmin hanya mengangguk pelan. Saat meneguk segelas air putih, mata Hyukjae melirik sang majikan yang juga sudah selesai makan. Pria berwajah stoic itu beranjak tanpa sepatah kata pun.

Tiba-tiba...

'_BRUGGH_'

Terdengar bunyi debuman kecil.

"...—Sungmin!"

Hyukjae memekik panik setelah sebelumnya tersedak air yang Ia minum. Baru saja Sungmin tiba-tiba pingsan. Untung saja pemuda manis itu tidak terbentur kerasnya lantai marmer. —Ada sang tuan yang menahan-nya. Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Sungmin agar tidak terjatuh.

"Ck! Merepotkan..."

Kyuhyun berdecak. Tetapi tangan pemuda tampan itu menahan bahu Sungmin, dan mengangkat serta kedua kaki sang pembantu. Menggendong ala _bridal style_. Lalu Ia membawa tubuh yang lebih mungil kearah kamar pemuda manis itu.

Hyukjae hanya bisa terdiam sambil mengekor. Terlalu panik sehingga otak-nya _blank_.

"Kau jangan hanya mengekor. Segera hubungi dokter."

.

.

_-_-My Nightmare-_-_

By

_-_-Princess Pumkins ELF-_-_

.

.

"Jadi, Sungmin sakit apa, _uisa-nim_?" Hyukjae bertanya pelan. Pandangan pemuda humoris itu masih setia mengamati wajah pucat sang terkasih. Sementara tangan-nya terus membelai lembut kepala sosok yang tengah terbaring lemah itu.

Merasa dirinya dipanggil, dokter itu menghentikan kegiatannya yang tengah membereskan beberapa obat dan peralatan medis. Pria itu menoleh kearah Hyukjae dengan ekspresi yang sulit ditebak.

"Sebelumnya saya ingin bertanya. Lee Hyukjae_-ssi_, apakah kau pasangan Lee Sungmin_-ssi_?" Tanya dokter muda itu retoris. Hyukjae dan sang dokter memang sudah berkenalan singkat, tadi. Ternyata dokter itu masih sepupu Cho Kyuhyun. Sementara Kyuhyun langsung keluar kamar setelah merebahkan tubuh pingsan Sungmin tadi.

Hyukjae berkedip beberapa kali saat mendengar pertanyaan dokter itu. _Apa maksud pertanyaan-nya? _

"Mengapa bertanya seperti itu?"

Sang dokter tampan menghela nafas pelan. Ia menutup tas yang dibawa setelah selesai membereskan barang-barang. Mata bening-nya bertatapan dengan Hyukjae yang kini juga menatapnya.

"Begini, mungkin kejadian ini sangatlah langka." Dokter itu mulai menjelaskan. Hyukjae mendengarkannya dengan serius. "Walaupun sempat tidak percaya, setelah beberap kali melakukan pemeriksaan, ternyata hasilnya tetap sama. —Sungmin_-ssi_ hamil. Saya bisa mendengar denyut kehidupan baru di dalam perut-nya."

Hyukjae terdiam dengan mata terbelalak. Pemuda bermata sipit itu begitu terkejut. Lagi-lagi satu hal yang begitu sulit untuk diterima-nya. _Sungmin hamil? _Keterkejutan dan kebingungan membuat lidah-nya kelu. Hyukjae sulit untuk bertanya maupun berucap.

"A-apa?"

Akhirnya hanya kata itu yang keluar. Sangat lirih. Sehingga dokter muda dihadapan-nya harus lebih menajamkan pendengaran.

"Ya, Sungmin_-ssi_ hamil. Usia kandungan-nya mungkin sekitar 8-9 minggu. Aku bisa tahu, karena aku juga dokter kandungan, selain menjadi dokter—"

"—Jangan berbelit-belit! Jelaskan pada-ku secepat-nya!" Hyukjae memotong degan tak sabar. Pria kurus itu mendadak kesal. Ayolah, Ia benar-benar butuh penjelasan yang akurat secepatnya!

"Ah~ Baiklah... Sungmin_-ssi_ memiliki rahim seperti wanita pada umumnya. Itu yang membuat sang janin dapat dibuahi dan tumbuh berkembang dengan baik. Untuk keterangan yang lebih detail, pasien bisa datang kerumah sakit dan melakukan tes laboraturium." Jelas sang dokter sambil menyodorkan kartu nama-nya. Hyukjae lagi-lagi hanya diam membantu. Menerima kartu itu kaku, dan mengantonginya dengan setengah sadar.

Ini semua terlalu mengejutkan dan tak bisa diterima. _Sungmin benar-benar hamil? Mengandung anak Cho Kyuhyun?_ Rasanya seperti mimpi —buruk. Melihat penderitaan sosok yang dicintai-nya selama ini saja membuat hati Hyukjae tersayat perih. Sekarang ditambah dengan sosok itu yang tengah mengandung manusia yang paling dibenci-nya.

Bisa banyangkan bagaimana perasaan Hyukjae?

Seperti mendapatkan bisikan setan, emosi pria kelahiran April ini kembali memuncak. Tangan kurus Hyukjae mengepal erat. Seolah siap menghajar tanpa ampun pria dingin itu. Ia mendesis penuh rasa benci dan amarah. Cho Kyuhyun benar-benar menghancurkan hidup Sungmin dan juga kisah cintanya.

"Brengsek. Akan kubunuh kau, Cho!"

Hyukjae segera bangkit dari duduk-nya dikasur Sungmin. Berniat mencari sang majikan, dan menumpahkan seluruh gejolak emosi yang begitu menyesakan dirinya.

Sementara dokter muda itu menatap penuh waspada. Walaupun tidak terlalu mengerti, Ia bisa mencium ada yang tak beres disini. Tubuh atletis-nya segera menahan tubuh Hyukjae yang berniat melangkah pergi. Satu kepastian yang dokter tampan itu tahu. Pria kurus bernama Lee Hyukjae ini akan berkelahi dengan sepupu-nya —Cho Kyuhyun.

"Lepaskan! Biarkan aku membunuh si brengsek itu!" Hyukjae meronta-ronta berusaha melepaskan tubuh dokter yang menahan-nya. Walaupun tubuh-nya cukup atletis, tapi dirinya lebih kurus dibanding sosok menawan itu.

"Tenangkan dirimu. Jangan terlalu emosi seperti ini." Sang dokter menasehatkan. Berusaha menenangkan Hyukjae yang terus meronta dalam kungkungan-nya.

"Janga ikut campur, kau hanya dokter! Lepas—"

"Kumohon berhenti, Hyuk_-ah_..." Lirih sebuah suara lemah berhasil membungkam teriakan Hyukjae. Kedua pasang mata itu menoleh serempak kearah asal suara tersebut. Pemuda kurus itu menatap terkejut sosok yang masih terbaring lemah.

"M-Min...?"

Hyukjae menatap mata Sungmin penuh tanya. Mata _foxy_ itu mengalirkan bulir bening dengan deras. "Kau... Sejak kapan siuman? Mengapa menangis?" Hyukjae menghempaskan kasar tubuh tegap yang masih terdiam menahan-nya. Lalu melangkah kembali keranjang Sungmin, dan menghapus lembut air mata pemuda manis itu.

"_Uljimma_... Ada apa, heum?" Hyukjae mendekap tubuh bergetar orang yang dicintainya perlahan. Menyenderkan kepala Sungmin pada dada-nya yang lumayan bidang. Lalu mulai membelai pucuk kepala itu untuk menenangkan.

Berbanding terbalik dengan dirinya yang tadi?

Sementara sosok sang dokter hanya menatap lekat keduanya dalam diam.

Air mata yang tadi sempat dihapus sang _roomate_, kembali turun. Kali ini lebih deras, dan disertai senyuman sendu. Senyum yang paling tak ingin dilihat Hyukjae. Entah kenapa hati-nya terasa sakit jika melihat senyum itu. Sungmin terlihat begitu rapuh.

"Aku sudah dengar semuanya. Dokter bilang... Ada yang tumbuh disini...?" Sungmin berucap pelan. Sangat pelan, walaupun masih bisa terdengar. Tangan mungil-nya terulur untuk membelai bagian perut. Mendeteksi berbagai macam perasaan saat menyentuh bagian tersebut.

"Hey, bagaimana bisa kau tumbuh disitu? Bahkan aku adalah seorang pria..." Sungmin bermonolog. Lebih tepatnya –seolah– berbicara kepada mahluk kecil di dalam perut-nya. Sementara dua orang pria lainnya hanya bisa terdiam menyaksikan.

Kini Sungmin mengalihkan pandangan-nya menatap Hyukjae. Pemuda kurus itu tidak bisa mengartikan arti pancaran mata dari sang terkasih. Terlalu banyak rasa hingga sulit untuk ditebak.

"Keberadaan '_dirinya'_ hanya semakin mempersulit diri-ku... Membuat beban hidup-ku semakin bertambah berat..." Suara Sungmin terdengar begitu lirih. Suasana kamar itu masih setia menghening. Seolah mengisyaratkan bibir _shape_-M yang memucat itu kembali meneruskan kalimat-nya.

"Tetapi disisi lain, ada kehangatan dan ketenangan saat aku merasakan keberadaa-_Nya_. Jantung ini berdetak lebih keras. Irama yang ditimbulkan, begitu nyaman serta menyenangkan." Sungmin kembali membelai lembut perut-nya. Kini senyuman tulus terukir diwajah manis pemuda itu. "Aku tak pernah merasakan ini sebelumnya. Seperti ada yang mendorong-ku, untuk terus melindungi dan mempertahankan-_Nya_..."

"Apa yang harus kulakukan, Hyukjae_-ah_...?"

Hyukjae masih hanya terdiam. Kali ini karena Ia juga tak tahu jawaban apa yang harus Ia berikan. Perkataan Sungmin tadi membuat pikiran-nya semakin bercabang. Semua rentetan peristiwa, hingga ucapan Sungmin barusan terus memenuhi otak-nya. Pemuda kurus itu terus bepikir. Sampai akhirnya Ia memutuskan satu keputusan.

"Min, aku tak mungkin tega menyuruh-mu menghilangkan nyawa yang tidak berdosa itu. Aku bukanlah manusia bejat, seperti ayah dari janin yang kau kandung. Kita akan merawat dan membesarkan-_Nya_ bersama."

Hyukjae menatap mata Sungmin lembut dan penuh keseriusan. Membuat pemuda manis itu tersenyum simpul mendengar keputusan bijaksana yang Ia keluarkan. Sungmin memeluk tubuh kurus Hyukjae erat. Menyampaikan rasa terima kasih yang begitu besar atas kebaikan pemuda kurus itu. Membuat Hyukjae merasakan kembali, debaran-debaran cinta yang membuatnya kuat.

"Tetapi sebelumnya, biarkan aku membunuh si Cho Kyuhyun brengsek itu." Sungmin melepaskan pelukan-nya saat Hyukjae mengucapkan kalimat itu.

"Jangan seperti itu, Hyukjae_-ah_. Aku akan memberitahukan kehamilan-ku kepada tuan Cho." Pemuda manis itu memberi pengertian.

"Tidak perlu, Min. Biarkan aku membunuh-nya. Lagi pula sudah ada aku yang akan membantu-mu membesarkan anak itu." Hyukjae tetap ngotot. Rasa benci-nya sudah terlalu besar terhadap sang majikan. Mungkin ini adalah puncaknya. Dan masih dalam kondisi-nya yang lemah, Sungmin berusaha menggeleng keras.

"Bagaimana pun juga, ini adalah darah daging-nya." Kali ini Hyukjae kembali bungkam. Kenyataan yang satu ini terlalu menghantamkan-nya telak.

"Benar apa yang dikatakan, Lee Sungmin_-ssi_, Hyukjae_-ssi_. Lagi pula kau bisa terkena tindak pidana jika membunuh Kyuhyun. Aku minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya atas sikap sepupu-ku itu." Dokter yang tadi terdiam angkat bicara.

"Aku pamit. Jika ada sesuatu, datang saja ke rumah sakit-ku. Aku tidak akan memungut biaya. Permisi." Dokter muda itu berjalan menuju pintu keluar kakamar. Ia tersenyum menawan saat mendengar ucapan Sungmin dan Hyukjae. Lebih tepatnya ucapan salah satu dari mereka yang mengucap nama asli-nya.

"_Gamsahamnida_, Lee Donghae _uisa-nim_..."

.

.

_-_-My Nightmare-_-_

By

_-_-Princess Pumkins ELF-_-_

.

.

_Aku hamil. Seorang laki-laki yang mengandung. Aku sendiri masih tidak bisa percaya. Terlebih yang ku kandung ini adalah benih dari majikan-ku sendiri. Terdengar bodoh, dan juga sangat konyol!_

_Tuhan, apa tujuan-Mu menjadikan-ku seperti itu? Apa reaksi tuan Cho saat mengetahui keberadaan anak diperut-ku ini? Aku tak akan meminta banyak permintaan..._

—_Semoga tuan Cho mengakui anak ini, dan mengubah sifat buruknya..._

Sungmin membiarkan tubuh polos-nya terguyur oleh dingin air _shower_. Tidak memperdulikan seperti apa keadaan dirinya saat ini. Pemuda manis itu terlalu larut dalam pemikirannya. Begitu kalut dengan realita kehidupan yang Ia jalani.

Hidup-nya terasa semakin menyulitkan. Pernah, sempat terlintas keinginan untuk mengakhiri hidup. Tapi sesuatu yang hidup dalam perutnya, membuat Sungmin mengurungkan niatan itu. Entahlah... Sepertinya Ia tidak bisa menghindari takdir.

Sungmin yang masih terhanyut dalam pemikirannya, tidak menyadari kehadiran sosok lain yang telah ikut masuk kedalam kamar mandi tersebut. Sosok itu menatap punggung putih Sungmin yang membelakangi-nya. Dari jarak-nya berdiri saat ini, Ia tahu bahwa pemuda manis itu tengah bermandikan air dingin. Terasa jelas dari suhu dan hawa di kamar mandi itu.

Kyuhyun —sosok itu, membuka atasan seragam yang Ia pakai. Ia memang baru pulang sekolah. Lalu, pemuda yang kini telah _topless_ itu melemparkan pakaian-nya asal. Kaki jenjang-nya melangkah perlahan mendekati tubuh polos Sungmin.

Sungmin tersadar dari lamunan-nya saat mendengar suara langkah mendekat. Ia mendadak gelisah. Otak-nya kini berpikir untuk menduga siapa pemilik langkah kaki itu.

_Mungkinkah Hyukjae? _

Karena penasaran, akhirnya pemuda manis itu memutuskan membalikan tubuh. Setelah berbalik, mata _foxy_-nya melebar karena terkejut. Dihadapan-nya melangkah sosok sang majikan dengan tubuh setengah telanjang. Sorot mata tajam yang tengah menatap-nya itu membuat Sungmin menelan ludah takut.

"T-tuan Cho..." Lirih-nya ketakutan.

Kyuhyun telah sampai dihadapan sang pembantu. Tubuh Sungmin bergetar ketakutan saat pemuda dingin itu menjulurkan tangannya kearah bawah. Sungmin tak ingin melihat apa yang dilakukan tangan itu. Ia terlalu takut. Pandangannya teralih untuk menatap wajah datar sang majikan. Memandang dengan ekspresi memohon.

Hingga...—

... "Jangan mandi air dingin. Aku tidak mau kau sakit dan menyusahkan-ku seperti kemarin."

Sungmin menatap sang majikan dengan tidak percaya. Ia terkejut —lagi. Bukan karena inotasi dingin yang selalu terdengar dari _sharp tongue_ itu. Tetapi karena apa yang dilakukan sang tuan muda barusan. Bisa Ia rasakan air hangat yang kini mengaliri tubuh-nya. Cho Kyuhyunlah yang mengganti kerannya dari dingin, menjadi hangat. Air hangat memang baik untuk tubuh-nya yang sedang kurang fit.

Pemuda manis ini tersenyum kecil. Satu yang Ia ketahui. Walaupun tidak dengan cara yang halus, majikan _arrogant_-nya itu tengah memberikan pertahian kepadanya.

"Cepat selesaikan. Jika lewat dari lima menit kau belum juga selesai, aku yang akan memandikan-mu." Ancam Kyuhyun sambil melemparkan seringaian tajam-nya kearah sang pembantu. Tubuh jangkung itu lalu berbalik, menuju keluar pintu kamar mandi.

"Tuan Cho!"

Tiba-tiba Sungmin memanggil. Kyuhyun tidak menyahut. Ia hanya menghentikan pergerakannya yang tengah memutar kenop pintu. Mengisyaratkan Sungmin untuk melanjutkan kalimat-nya.

"Mengapa kau membuka baju atas-mu...?"

Sungmin bertanya menggigit bibir bawahnya ragu. Kyuhyun menengokan kepala kebelakang. Menunjukan –lagi– seringaian menggoda-nya kepada sang pembantu.

"Bukankah jika akan _having sex_ memang harus membuka baju? Cepatlah~ Aku akan menunggu-mu untuk membukakan yang bagian bawah~"

Kyuhyun memasang wajah yang menggoda, sambil mengelus celana bagian pinggul-nya _seductive_. Lalu pemuda dingin —nan jahil— itu benar-benar keluar, meninggalkan kamar mandi. Di balik pintu Ia tersenyum puas saat mengingat wajah sang pembantu yang memucat karena perkataan-nya barusan.

Hah~ Sungmin yang polos memang sangat mudah di kerjai. Seharusnya Ia sadar, bahwa Kyuhyun membuka baju agar tidak terkena basah saat mengganti keran tadi. Kkk~

.

.

.

'_CKLEKK'_

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka. Memperlihatkan tubuh basah Sungmin yang berbalut handuk putih.

"Ugh~ Yang tadi itu benar-benar mengejutkan..." Sungmin menggeleng pelan saat mengingat kejadian di kamar mandi tadi. Ia benar-benar terkejut saat sang majikan tiba-tiba muncul. Terlebih saat pemuda Cho itu memberikan perhatian-nya secara tidak langsung –lagi– padanya.

Asal kalian tahu. Bahkan Sungmin sempat mengira sang majikan akan kembali berbuat yang tidak-tidak. Melecehkan dirinya, seperti biasanya. Tapi ternyata diluar dugaan. Kini Sungmin benar-benar besyukur kepada Tuhan.

Apakah do'a-nya perlahan mulai terkabul?

Cho Kyuhyun mulai mengubah sifat buruk-nya?

Sungmin tersenyum tipis. Berharap semua ini sesuai dengan harapan-nya. Sungmin ingin, kelak janin yang Ia kandung dapat diterima dengan baik oleh sang ayah biologis. Mendapatkan kasih sayang dan perhatian yang tulus dari pria bermarga Cho itu.

Tanpa disadari kaki Sungmin telah melangkah sampai depan lemari. Pemuda mungil itu kini memilih baju yang akan dikenakan-nya. Ia mengambil kaus _pink_ cerah dan celana pendek berwarna gelap. Memilih pakaian sesantai mungkin agar dirinya merasa nyaman. Toh, Sungmin hanya akan berada dalam kamar. Kecuali saat akan mengantar makan malam tuan Cho nanti. Ia akan kembali mengganti pakaian-nya dengan seragam _maid_ seperti biasa.

"Hey, aku baru akan menyusul dan memandikan-mu. Ternyata kau sudah selesai duluan~"

Suara yang tak asing, terdengar di telinga Sungmin. Ia yang akan memakai pakaian, segera menghentikan gerakannya yang hampir melepas handuk putih tersebut. Ia menatap horor sang tuan muda yang tengah berbaring dan bermain _psp_ santai diranjang-nya. Bagian atas tubuh pria tampan itu masih polos. Mengekspos dengan jelas dada jantan-nya yang seksi —tentu tidak sama dengan sudut pandang Sungmin.

"_Jeoseonghamnida_, tuan Cho. Saya tidak tahu jika anda berada disini." Sungmin berucap sopan. Sebisa mungkin pria manis ini mengesampingkan pikiran _negative_ yang bermunculan di kepalanya. Walaupun tak bisa dipungkiri, tubuh mungil itu sedikit bergetar takut. "Saya izin ganti baju ke kamar mandi—"

"Memangnya kenapa jika ganti disini?" Kyuhyun segera memotong perkataan sang pembantu. Sungmin menelan ludahnya panik. Ia menggigit bibir bawah-nya yang bergetar. Pemuda tampan itu kini mematikan benda _portable_ yang sedari tadi jadi pusat perhatian-nya. Obsidian tajam-nya membidik telak kegelisahan Lee Sungmin. "Ganti baju disini."

Keputusan mutlak. Seorang yang lemah seperti Sungmin tidak akan bisa membantah Cho Kyuhyun. Kini tuan majikan itu melangkah mendekat. Sungmin terdiam kaku ditempatnya berdiri. Ia hanya bisa mendekap erat handuk, serta pakaian yang tadi telah Ia pilih. Tubuh Sungmin mulai memberontak liar saat Kyuhyun membawa-nya –menggendong– kearah ranjang. Pemuda Cho itu terpaksa menghempaskan tubuh Sungmin kasar, karena terus memberontak.

"Tidak, tuan Cho! Hiks..."

Lagi-lagi Sungmin menangis karena ketakutan. Tangannya terus mencengkram handuk. Seolah tak membiarkan satu-satunya kain yang membungkus tubuh-nya itu terlepas. Sang tuan muda yang duduk disisi ranjang, hanya menatap-nya datar.

Perlahan tangan Kyuhyun terulur untuk menyibak handuk tersebut. Sungmin tentu saja semakin menunjukan perlawanan-nya. Terus seperti itu. Sampai pada akhirnya, sang pemuda manis menyerah. Ia hanya dapat terisak keras saat tubuh-nya kini benar-benar polos.

Sekali lagi Ia tak berkutik melawan Cho Kyuhyun.

"Berhentilah menangis. Ck, berlebihan sekali! Suara-mu itu bisa merusak pendengaran."

Kyuhyun berujar ketus. Ia menghapus lelehan keringat serta air mata diwajah Sungmin dengan handuk yang Ia rebut tadi.

"Lain kali, keringkan tubuh-mu dengan benar sebelum berganti pakaian." Nasihat Kyuhyun. Lalu, dengan telaten tangan-nya juga mengeringkan rambut sang pembantu yang basah setelah mandi. Perlahan, dengan sendirinya tangisan Sungmin mulai mereda. Hanya tersisa isakan-isakan kecil.

"Jika tadi kau tidak memberontak, aku tak mungkin membuat-mu ketakutan dan menangis." Sungmin yang sudah tak menangis hanya bisa memejamkan matanya erat. Ah~ Ia merasa malu! Sepertinya ia salah mengira yang tidak-tidak lagi. "Niat-ku kan baik. Kau pasti mengira yang tidak-tidak yaa? Haha! "

Ugh! Kali ini tebakan sang tuan muda benar-benar tepat. Sungmin benar-benar malu! Pasti wajah-nya sekarang memerah.

Sekarang suasana menghening. Sungmin tak berani angkat bicara. Ia masih malu berat. Bagaimana tidak? Ini yang ketiga kalinya Ia mengira yang sesuatu tidak-tidak! Sungmin benar-benar malu! Bahkan Ia sampai lupa jika kini tengah dalam keadaan polos tanpa busana.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun masih sibuk mengeringkan tubuh sang pembantu. Dari rambut turun ke leher, bahu, dada dan kini berhenti sejenak di perut. Kyuhyun menatap lekat perut Sungmin. Sungmin yang sadar sang tuan menghentikan pergerakan-nya, menatap pria tampan itu. Jantung pemuda manis ini seketika berdetak lebih cepat. Hati-nya merasakan desiran-desiran yang tidak terdefinisikan.

—_Apakah tuan Cho merasakan kehadiran-Nya...?_

_Apakah ini saat yang tepat untuk mengatakan berita itu?_

_Ya Tuhan... Berikan kebahagiaan untuk anak yang ku-kandung ini..._

"Eng, padahal belakangan ini makan-mu tak begitu teratur. Tapi, sepertinya perut-mu bertambah sedikit besar." Kyuhyun tersenyum polos. Senyuman syarat akan ketulusan yang pertama kali Sungmin lihat dari sang tuan majikan. Rasanya Sungmin ingin menangis. Ia berharap senyuman itu akan selalu diberikan sang tuan untuk anak-nya kelak.

"Perut-mu kan sudah tidak basah, jadi biarkan aku untuk membelainya sejenak."

Telapak tangan itu bersentuhan langsung dengan lapisan _epidermis_ Sungmin. Sentuhan tangan itu, membuat perasaan Sungmin semakin bergejolak tak menentu. Desiran-desiran menyenangkan itu terasa menguat. Rasa hangat dan nyaman yang seperti ini baru pertama kali Ia rasakan.

Tekad Sungmin sudah bulat. Ia akan memberitahukan berita kehamilan-nya kepada sang majikan. Senyuman polos Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin yakin. Yakin bahwa pemuda tampan itu bisa menerima sang 'calon buah hati' mereka.

"Tuan Cho... Ada yang ingin aku katakan pada-mu..." Sungmin memberanikan diri untuk berbicara. Kyuhyun langsung menatap tepat mata indahnya. Ia mengambil nafas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya sebelum lanjut berucap. "Sebenarnya..."

"Cepat, katakanlah."

Sungmin memejamkan mata erat.

"—Sebenarnya aku tengah hamil. Mengandung anak-mu. Darah daging-mu."

Saat membuka mata kembali, bisa Sungmin lihat ekspresi terkejut tergambar jelas diwajah tampan itu. Tangan-nya yang tadi tengah membelai lembut, seketika terhenti. Sungmin menunggu reaksi dan tanggapan putra Cho tersebut. Setiap detiknya adalah saat yang begitu mendebarkan. Ia yang sudah tak tahan dengan rasa itu, mencoba menanyakan langsung jawabannya.

"...Tuan Cho...?"

.

.

"—Gugurkan anak itu."

.

.

.

ToBeContinue~

_Annyeong_! Buat yang masih setia nunggu, aku bawa _My Nightmare_ chap 6 ^^. Maaf kalo mengecewakan, Chap ini juga kayaknya ngebosenin :/

Nah, lho! Ternyata Lee Donghae muncul saudara-saudara! :O Wkwk. Buat yang minta Ming hamil, ini dia udah yaa! Buat yang bilang Kyu kejam, hehe anggap ajah ini 'usaha keras-nya' supaya Ming cepet hamil XD

Terima kasih buat yang udah _reviews_, _favorites_, sama _follows_. Aku cinta _readers_ sekalian :* Maaf gak bisa bales _reviews_ satu-satu Makasih juga buat _chingu_ yang sampe _mention_ twitter aku. Terharu banget :')

13lieve in 7ove, KyuMin is **REAL**!

_Last, reviews please_! d(^0^)b


End file.
